Colônia de Férias: Cabana Akatsuki
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Os personagens da AKatsuki foram passar as férias numa colônia de férias... Só vai da merda XD... ODEIO SUMMARY. Reviws? :B .: FICHAS FECHADAS :. 8D capitulo 16 on, la push bayby, la push :9
1. Maldições acotecem!

**MIL ANOS (de dor) QUE EU NÃO ESCREVO!!**

**Meeedo**

**bem, é que eu tinha ido num evento anime sabado dia 16/08, e tava sem ispiração pq eu falei tudo de bobagem que eu tinha pra falar lá. Tipo, eu pulei nas costas dum Kakuzu, quase beijei um Sai, pulei em um L, gritei pra cacete e gastei todo meu rico dinheirinho T.T (sim, eu sou muuuuuuuito mercenária) bem, What Ever. Alguem foi no ANime Z? Se sim, me avise, e entre em contato cmg por reviw!! **

**Bem, **

**vamo lá neé...**

**kk**

* * *

Colônia de férias Akatsuki

Konan's POV

_Cara, to dentro do carro do meu pai, com minha irmã pirralha no banco de traz ouvindo High School Musical, minha mãe no banco da frente dando milhares de recomendações, pra que? Pra eu passar 1 mês numa colônia de férias MORRENDO de tédio, com um festival de nerds e piranhas que se acham as gostosas, tendo que aturar uns recreacionistas, ou seja lá como aqueles monstros se chamam, sem contato com o mundo... Enquanto meus queridos pais, tão no Havai passando a segunda lua de mel. INFERNO!! _

_Vou resar pra tudo que é santo pra que algum conhecido meu vá nessa porcaria..._

_Chegamos, finalmente..._

descem do carro

_Agora vem minha mãe repassar todas as recomendações e me sufocar num abraço ¬¬_

Mãe: Konanzinha, tem certeza de que quer ir?? T.T

_Me leva pro Havai!! ONEGAAAAIII_

Pai: Tsc, ela vai ficar bem, querida (N/A.: Falta de criatividade da autora pra criar nomes XD) alias, a gente vai pra nossa segunda lua de mel!!

Mãe: Hm, ta certo... Cuida bem da tua irmã!! E eu não te quero gravida no final do verão!!

_Ah é, minha irmã vai fica aqui também..._

_Isso foi uma indireta? O.O_

Konan: Ta mãe, eu vo fica bem... - pega a mochila no porta-malas - Posso ir agora? ¬¬

Mãe: Só vamos tirar uma foto antes!! n.n

flash super indiscreto

_não deu nem pra sorrir!_

Pai: Agora vão, se não eu e a mãe de vocês perde o vôo! - vai entrando no carro -

Mãe - entra no carro -: Tchau!! T.T - quase se afogando nas próprias lágrimas -

Konan: Tchau ¬¬ - olha pra irmã - Ta, eu não te conheço, shispa daqui!!

Irmã: Tu não manda em mim!

Konan: Mando sim! VAI!! - começa a se irritar mas...

música romantica brega ao fundo

Pein passa bem aleatóriamente ao fundo

_acho que aqui também tem garotos bonitos... huhu_

Irmã da Konan (N/A: Me mandem uma ficha pra ela Onegai): - chta canelas da Konan -

Konan: - se destroi no chão -

Geral que tava por perto: - rindo -

_Ai que lindo, por causa da minha QUERIDA E ADORADA irmã, acabo de virar motivo de piadas em todo esse maldito camping u.ú_

_Fora que eu acho que o cara bonito que eu vi tem namorada... _

Pein é atacado violentamente por um abraço do Deidara -

_E ela é loira!! O.o_

Irmã: Ta, vai fica ai atirada no chão? ¬¬

Konan: Cala a boca... - levanta - Não fala cmg!! - se manda -

**NANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

**muda a cena**

_Deidara's POV_

_LOOOOL_

_me livrei da bruxa que se diz minha mãe n.n_

_Sim, ela é um bruxa..._

_Alias, qualquer mulher que chama essa coisa linda e sexy que sou eu de traste é uma bruxa..._

_Bem, eu acabei de encontrar o Pein-sama..._

_Um cara emo lá do colégio u.ú_

_E o Tobi também..._

_OU é maldição, ou é coincidencia, pq SEMPRE que eu viajo eu encontro o Tobi... ¬¬_

_Isso desde os 5 anos... _

_INFERNO_

_Imagina se o danna aparece n.n_

_Ia ser LOL_

Inocentemente, passa Sasori, sem nem ao menos notar a presença de Deidara

_Falando nele!! XD_

Deidara: DANNA!! - abanando pro Sasori freneticamente -

Sasori: Merda... ¬¬ Tinha que encontrar bem essa peste? Ò.Ó

Deidara abanando freneticamente e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Deidara: Danna, vem cá!! - vai indo a té o Sasori

Sasori: Oi deidara ¬¬

Deidara: Oi!! :B

Sasori: ¬¬

Deidara: Em que cabana vc ficou?? Eu fiquei na vermelha, a Akatsuki!! n.n

Sasori: Ta brincando né?

Deidara: Não...

Sasori: Só pode ser macumba...

Deidara: Tu tb ta nela?? - zóio brilhando -

Sasori: Por uma infelicidade do destino, sim...

Deidara: VIVA!!

Sasori: Merda ¬¬

Deidara: O Tobi tb ta nela... Que porcaria né?

Sasori: É...

Deidara: E um cara emo lá do colégio, o Pein, do 2º B, sabe??

Sasori: Sei

Deidara: É, ele também ta aqui!!

Sasori: Que lindo... To emocionado...

Deidara: Jura? Sabia que tu ia gosta da noticia! xB

Sasori: 'Que burro ¬¬ Nem viu o sarcasmo'

Konan entra na cabana vermelha, cujo o nome é super original, Akatsuki

Deidara: As cabanas são unissex? o.ô

Sasori: Não...

Deidara: Então por que uma guria acabou de entrar na nossa cabana?? O.o

Sasori: O que? O.o

Deidara: É...

Sasori: Vamo lá vê! - puxa Deidara pelo braço -

Deidara por alguma rasão desconhecida cora

Deidara começa a gritar que nem um gay: AHHH, O DANNA TOCO NO MEU BRAÇO!! :B

Sasori solta: Te mata, seu viadinho de merda ¬¬

Deidara: Ã?? - não entende - Danna, espera!!

Sai correndo atraz do Sasori que tava bem mais na frente

**NANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

**muda a cena**

_Konan's POV_

_Ta bem, agora eume pergunto..._

_POR QUE ME BOTARAM NUMA CABANA MASCULINA:?? oO_

_eu não pareco um homem..._

_pareço? Oo_

_Que desgraça..._

Entra Sasori e Deidara

_Hey, acho que a cabana é unissex, acaba de entrar aquela loira que eu vi na entrada..._

_Pera ai, aquilo é mesmo uma mulher? O.o_

_Se for deve ser bem mais nova que eu..._

Deidara cutuca Sasori: Danna, tu me ama?? :B

Sasori: TE MATA DEIDARA!! Ò.Ó

_Acho que o nome dela é Deidara..._

Deidara: Mas Danna... Eu gosto de viver n.n'

Sasori tentando esguelar Deidara

_Ta bem, isso foi estranho... Oo_

_Acho que tem mais gente na cabana..._

_Tem vários beliches sobrando..._

Porta é violentamente aberta e uma coisa rola pelo chão

Geral: O.O

**Continua...**

* * *

AVISO:

**LEIAM ISSO:**

**oi**

**eu quero pedir, que junto com os reviws, vcs me mandem fichas!! n.n**

**Fichas no formato:**

Nome/Sobrenome:

Idade:

Cabana: ( Marque a opção, não precisa escrever todas)

( ) Verde (masculina)

( ) Azul (masculina)

( ) Branca (feminina)

( ) Amarela (feminina)

( ) Laranja (feminina)

Caracteristicas físicas:

Caracteristicas psicológicas:

Curiosidades: ( não é obrigatório, mas me ajudaria a escrever a fic)

**Obs.: Eu gostaria de fichas masculinas e femininas, pq da ultima vez que eu fiz uma fic com fichas, só veio femininas. Logo, ME MANDEM HOMENS!! n.n**

**Obs 2.: Numero de fichas ainda não definido, vão mandando, depois eu decido!! n.n**

**bem**

**é isso,**

**clique naquele botãozinho roxo ali, tão lindo, e fassa uma autora feliz!**

**n.n**

**Cya**


	2. 9 seres bizarros numa só cabana!

**Cara...**

**adorei as fichas...**

**E já escolhi algumas!! n.n**

**por exemplo, a da irmã da Konan, que a jessicailha fez!! Ficou bem como eu imaginava uma irmã mais nova de algém como a Konan, só quero colocar uma coisa: Vc se importa de eu fazer ela fika afim de um dos carinha da Akatsuki? Cê pode escolher! n.n VLW! Olha ai a ficha:**

Nome/Sobrenome: Makoto (o sobrenome é o mesmo da Konan, se ela tiver um n.n)

Idade: 13 (acho que é uma idade boa, dependendo de quanto os outros têm)** (devem ter uns 17)**

Cabana:

(X) Amarela (feminina)

Caracteristicas físicas: tem o cabelo comprido, até a metade das costas, e é dois tons mais escuro que os da Konan, sem franja. Tem olho azul brilhante, e é meio baixinha.

Caracteristicas psicológicas: tem pavio muito curto, e se estressa muito facilmente (o alvo de stress favorito é a irmã). Quando está de bom humor, gosta de ler, ouvir música (HSM n.n) e... Mandar nas pessoas (é muito mandona). Se a pessoa que recebeu uma ordem não a cumprir, apanha ò.ó

Curiosidades: embora viva brigando com Konan, inveja-a secretamente, e quer ser como ela no futuro

**Além dessa, eu escolhi fichas masculinas! **

**Bem, KelL-chan, a sua ficha ta bem legal (adorei que ele tem uma cobra :B) só que eu tive que escolher só 2, e me mandaram 3. Dai, como cê participou da "Filme da Akatsuki" eu abri oportunidade pra outros extraterrestres, quer dizer, leitores!! (acho que pareceu que eu so meio modesta, mas não so não!! :P)**

**Então, eu escolhi as fichas da Nina-carol e da Vick-chan (que por sinal, foi a primeira a me deixar reviw na minha fic do Death Note, VLW guria n.n) **

**ai estão as fichas:**

Nome/Sobrenome: Yuta Takamina

Idade: 17

Cabana:(X ) Azul (masculina)

Caracteristicas físicas:Ele tem 1,87, um porte físico bem definido, cabelos lisos na cor negra e curtos mas tendo uma parte que pega no meio das costa que esta sempre presoem um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos na cor negros.

Caracteristicas psicológicas: Ele é espontanio, fala o que pensa na cara, tarado ao estremo (não pode ver um rabo de saia ¬¬), pervertido, adora paquerar as garotas (que vivem caindo no seu charme ¬¬), ele é um pouco rebelde.

Curiosidades: ( não é obrigatório, mas me ajudaria a escrever a fic) Bem por ser um tarado ao extremo ele adora conquistar as garotas lhe entregando-lhes uma flor e falando coisas belas, ele tem uma mão boba, sempre passa a mão nas garotas que sempre lhe dão um belo de um tapa.

**E**

Nome/Sobrenome: Takane Kenshin

Idade: 16

Cabana: Verde

Físico: Magrelo, cabelos morenos até o ombro (ui -), feições "delicadas", 1,68m de altura (baixinho! 8D).

Psicológico: Meio tímido, cora por qualquer coisa, frequentes hemorragias nasais, felizinho (que coisa emo O.O), matraca, gosta de falar de games e de garotas, tem uma queda pela KONAN 8D.

Curiosidades: Ele tem uma queda pela Konan² 8D, e vai tentar a qualquer custo conquistar ela, mas vai ter problemas com um certo Pein... :D

**Vick-chan, gostei da sua feminina, mas eu escolhi uma só das suas pra dar espaço para outras pessoas! n.n**

**E as femininas, como tem muito homem e pouca mulher nessa organização, eu ainda não escolhi (embora tenha gostado das que já me mandaram) e vou deixar mais uns 2 capitulos pra ve se vem mais!! n.n**

**Bem, vamo continua a fic!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Konan's POV..._

_Ta bem..._

_Uma coisa acaba de rolar dentro da cabana! O.O_

_Que medo..._

Deidara: AHHHH!! - começa a da piti- É MALDIÇÃO!!

Sasori: Bem vindo a clube ¬¬

Deidara: ISSO... É... O... TOBI!!

Música dramatica

Tobi se levantando: Ufa... Foi legal!! :B - olha pro Deidara - SEMPAIII!! - abraça -

Deidara sendo abraçado: UGG!! Me solta criatura abobnavel!! un - tenta se soltar -

Sasori: Que cena linda... ¬¬

_Isso foi mais estranho e assustador ainda..._

_Bem, mais um membro da cabana acaba de chegar, e aparentemente, se chama Tobi e conhece/gosta da loirinha!_

_Agora eu tenho que falar com os caras da direção do camping e..._

Sasori olha pra Konan

Sasori: Ei! Tu ai de cabelo azul!

Konan: Eu?

Sasori: É... Que tu ta fazendo aqui?

Konan: Me botaram nesse quarto..

Sasori: Mas isso aqui é uma cabana masculina... Por um acaso tu é um traveco?

Konan: Não é que... O QUE?? TRAVACO?? QUEM VC PENSA QUE É SEU NANICO! Ò.Ó

Sasori: NANICO? PELO MENSO EU NÃO FUI... - Konan da um tabefe na cara dele -

Konan: ò.ó

Sasori: Sua... GRRRRR

Konan: Eu vo lá reclamar disso e...

Música romantica de fundo

Deidara: Argh.,.. que música brega ¬¬

Tocando a Candy Shop

Gearl: O.o

Deidara: Bem mió!! n.n

Entra o Pein

Pein: Autora, PARA DE BOTA MUSICA QUANDO EU ENTRO EM CENA! Ò.Ó

Autora: Foi mal! n.n'

Konan: 'OOOOOMFG... é o carinha da entrada... O.O acho que não vo sai daqui não... XD'

Pein: Oi! n:.:n

Konan toda abobada: Oi!

Deidara: Pein-sama!!

Pein: Meu deus, tu ta em tudo que é canto do mundo!! O.O

Sasori: Eu que o diga ¬¬

Tobi: PEEEEEEEEEIN-SAMA!! :B

Pein: Tu tb...

Deidara: Eu que o diga ¬¬

Sasori: Idota, para de me imita!! n.n

Deidara: Só fasso isso pq te amo!! n.n

Tobi: ARGH!! Sempai é gay!! O.O

Num canto obscuro da sala, um vulto de olhos vermelhos

Vulto: A aparencia não engana... Deidara...

Deidara: Nem a tua... Uchiha...

Tobi: Fudeu...

Uchiha: Nos encontramos denovo...

Música de filme de BANG BANG

Deidara: Espero que esteja preparado para a luta, pois agora estou muito mais forte...

Uchiha: Duvido...

Deidara e Uchiha se encaram

Deidara: ITACHI-BIBA!! Ò.\\)

Itachi: DEIDARA-YAOI Ò/.\Ó

Deidara e Itachi: YOU GONNA DIE!!

Vão se espancar mas...

Começa um rappzão:

**_da da da da daaaa  
it's tha motha fuckin' D oh double G (Snoop dogg)  
da da da da daaaa  
You know im mobbin' with the D.R.E  
yeah yeah yeah  
you know who's back up in this mothafucker echoes  
What what what what  
so blaze the weed out there  
Blaze it up  
Blaze that shit up nigga  
Yeah waz up snoop_ **

Sasori: Que raios é isso?

Entra Hidan, com colares dourados, roupa de rapper americano, uns baita fones no ouvido ouvindo a Smoke Weed Everyday (Snoop Dogg) no ultimo volume, com porcos rosas com roupa de reapper atraz e umas gangsters de black power se esfregando nele (N/A: exagerei né?O.o)

Hidan: Ta bem, garotas, agora o Neginho aqui vai ter que dar tcahu...

Garotas: NÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃo!! T.T

Hidan: É, a vida é uma poirra de merda fudida do caralho, mas vai te que ser assim...

e os outros vendo a cena abismados

Hidan: Agora, cade o cara que eu paguei pra carrega minhas malas?

chega Kakuzu

Kakuzu com a cifrões nops olhos: MONEY!! :B - larga as malas do HIdan

Hidan: TGoma ai, 50 pila...

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Hidan: Ta, 100...

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Hidan: 200 e não se fala mais nisso...

Kakuzu: Fechado... - apertam as mãos e Hidan da os 200 pila - VIVA!! n.n

Hidan: Mercenário pau-no-cu ¬¬

_Caaaara..._

_Um reaper branco e um mercenário todo custurado O.O_

_só me aparece doido nessa cabana O.O_

_espero que não entre mais ninguém..._

entra Kisame com pés de pato e óculos de natação

Kisame: Fala ai rapazeada!! n.n

_falei cedo demais..._

_Agora todos os beliches tão ocupados... UFA..._

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**HEY!!**

**Capitulo 2 postado!!**

**As fichas ainda não apareceram, mas no proximo capitulo já vão surgir!!**

**n.n**

**Esse eu dediquei mais a aparição dos Akas...**

**Bem...**

**Agora um AVISO:**

**Deixem reviws se vcs tem amor a vida!!**

**Pq eu sou aliada dos mafagafos, e eles vão pega vcs se não deixa reviw!! MWHAHA - leva pedrada -**

**To brincando...**

**Mas deixem reviws sim!! n.n**

**kissu**

**Cya!**


	3. 3 seres não tão bizarros aparecem!

**HEEEEY**

**Mais um capitulo on!! n.n**

**Bem, vamo lá, que agora vão aparecer os garotos das fichas!! MWAHAHAHA**

**(pq mwahaha? O.o)**

**p.s.: eu vou botar todos os machos das fichas numa cabana só, isso se aplica as garotas!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_(Konan's POV)_

_Ai, que lindo..._

_To no auditório do camping, na reunião de boas vindas dos GAROTOS, com uns 100 GAROTOS, me olhando com cara de cú, e um loiro, que até então era uma garota, mas descobri a verdade de uma maneira ultra desagradavel (sem comentários...), tirando fotinho pro orkut com o nanico que me chamou de travesti! Bem feito..._

_Do outro lado, quem me fez o favor de sentar foi o metido a reaper. Que criatura bizarra essa... Todas as malditas frases que ele fala, tem um palavrão metido no meio, e fica se lamentando por não estar com a suas "negas" (não pergunte...), além de afirmar, JURANDO, que é negro..._

_Fora o ultimo cara que entrou na cabana, um tal de Kisame... Acredite, A PESSOA É AZUL!! o.o Diz ele que é filho de um pescador com uma tubarão, mas eu realmente não quis saber o final da história..._

Deidara tira uma foto de Konan

Deidara: Vai pro kutt!! n.\\)

Konan: Aff... ¬¬

Sasori: DEIDARA, EU VO TE CUME!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Danna, tu é gay? O.O

Sasori: NÃO SUA VACA-GORDA, TU É GAY!! - se acalma- Err... O que eu quiz dizer foi, que eu vo te comer, de forma canibal, ou seja, vou te cortar em pedacinhos... ¬¬

Tobi: Aham... Vo fingi que acredito!! XD

_Claro, o Tobi, até que ele é fofinho. Mas extremamente irritante por causa da estranha mania que ele tem de fazer piadinhas ridiculas... Seu principal alvo é o Deidara... (sim, O)._

_Cara, ele me lembra minha irmã mais nova, Mokoto... Que criaturinha irritante aquela! ¬¬_

Voz no microfone: Ehem... Alô? Estão todos me ouvindo, queridos? (N/A: Nem preciso dizer quem é...)

Kakuzu: My go...

Hidan mutila Kakuzu com os olhos

Kakuzu: Quer dizer, MY JASHIM, isso é uma bicha?

Kisame: É o que parece...

Orochimaru (N/A:óbvio que a voz era dele): Bem, queridinhos, meu nome, é Orochimaru, mas podem me chamar de tio Oro! n.n

_Creeeeeeedo... É pior que o Deidara! O.O Deve ser pedófilo..._

Orochimaru: Quero dar as boas vindas a todos vocês, e garanti, que esse será o melhor verão de todos! kuku

Geral: O.O

Alheio, um garoto moreno, sentado atraz dos nossos amados protagonistas (N/A: não diiiiga ¬¬)...

Konan vira para traz, bem indiscreta

Konan para o garoto: Tem horas? (N/A: eta, perguntinha criativa... ¬¬)

Garoto, por alguma rasão desconhecida, cora: 17:30... n.n

Música (N/A: eu so muito retardada... ¬¬)

Konan: Valeu... - vai irar para franta -

Garoto: Err... Meu nome é Takane... Kanshin...

Konan: Prazer, Kanshin... Eu sou Konan! n.n

Takane: Pra..zer é meu! Mas, você não devia estar na parte das garotas?

Konan: Algum retardado me colocou aqui!

Deidara vira e tira uma foto dos dois conversando

Deidara: NYUU!! n.n

Takane: Outra garota? O.o

Konan: Não, ISSO, é homem...

Takane: AH... ' Deve ser gay... '

Surge um garoto de cabelos pretos e uma leve sorriso pervertido na cara, ao lado de Takane

Takane: OMFG! O.o Yuta-san...

Yuta: HEEY! Kanshin-kun, fazenndo relações com o sexo oposto! huhu

Konan: o.õ

Takane: Errr... não, a Konan-san só me perguntou as horas...

Yuta: Teu nome é Konan? Ah, meu nome é Takamina Yuta! Eu sou da mesma cabana que essa coisa aqui! - aponta pra Takane

Konan: Prazer... 'Eu acho...'

Yuta: Bem, foi um prazer conhece-la! - beija a mão de Konan - Adieu! - sai do auditório, bem discreto, para não ser visto pelo "Tio Oro"

Konan: Eu hein... - vira para frente -

Takane, IA falar alguma coisa... mas ela virou pra frente...

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais distante, Pein observava atentamente a cena (N/A: Pq será?)

Gearl, finalemente sai do auditório, a maioria comentando dobre a boioliçe do Orochimaru, ou o fato de uma garota ter sido colocada em uma cabana masculina!

Mokoto, a irmã mais nova de Konan, aparece (N/A: sla da onde...)

Mokoto: Konan nii-chan! Tudo bem? n.n

Konan tentando evita-la: Eu disse pra vc ficar longe de mim ¬¬

Mokoto: Mas pelo que ue me lembre, mamãe mandou tu cuidar de mim... A lém de ter pedido pra tu...

Konan tapa a boca da irma: Não comenta essa ultima parte! ò.ó (N/A: Espero que alguém se lembre dessa parte que ta no 1º capitulo)

Mokoto: Aff... Como tu é fresca! A propózito, em que cabana tu ficou?

Konan: Não interessa!

Mokoto: Interessa sim!

Chega Hidan, semi-nu (N/A: WTF?)

Hidan: Konanzinha, como vai minha fofa? (XD)

Konan: Hidan, por que tu ta sem calças?

Hidan: Sla, me sinto mais livre! XD

Chega Kakuzu

Kakuzu: Hidan, seu depravado, não esta vendo que tem crianças aqui presentes? - tapa os olhos de Mokoto -

Mokoto: ¬¬

Hidan: Qual o problema? Tu realmente acha que ela nunca vai ver um?

Konan: Desnessesário ¬¬

Kakuzu: - voadora no Hidan -

Mokoto: Da pra tirar as patas dos meus olhos?

Kakuzu: Desculpa! n.n

Mokoto: E então, maninha, em que cabana tu ficou?

Kakuzu: Akatsuki! n.n

Konan: Cala a boca Kakuzu! O.o

Mokoto: Mas ela não é masculina?

Kakuzu: Aham! n.n

Mokoto: Então.. a... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Konan: Kakuzu, tu acaba de entrar para a minha lista negra ¬¬

Surge Hidan

Hidan: Minahs nega? ONDE?? n.n

Kakuzu da outra voadora

Kakuzu: Não pergnute!

Konan: É melhor...

Chega Tobi, Sasori, e Deidara, sendo puxado pelos cabelos (N/A: Danna maltratando seu escravo! XD)

Deidara: Danna!! T.T Ta machucaduuuuu!! T.T

Sasori: É pra doer mesmo!! ¬¬

Kisame filmando a cena: Cara, isso vai pro you tube!! XD

Itachi: Eu sabia que você ainda era fraco, Dei-dará!! MWHAHAHA

Deidara tentando se soltar e ao mesmo tempo, esganar Itachi: ORA SEW!! Ò.\\)

_Eu só posso ter jogado pedra no simbolo de jashim, o que ue fiz pra merecer esse bando de anormal na minha cabana!?_

Mokoto: Então, esses são teus colegas de cabana??

Konan: É... ¬¬

Mokoto: O ruivo até que não é feio! n.n (N/A: refere-se ao Pein)

Konan: Nem vem ¬¬

Mokoto: A, vai dizer que tu já ta pegando?

Geral, isso inclue Deidara e Itachi que tavam discutindo que nem um casal de velhos, para

Konan: Mokoto... EU TE ODEIO!! Ò.Ó

Mokoto: Idem... - vira as costas e vai embora -

Konan: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Itachi: Ich, fiá, eu também odeio meu irmão mais novo! n.n

Tobi: AAAA, SASUKEMO!! XD

Deidara: É mais viado-emo que o Philco Itachi!! xD

Itachi ignora os dois: Ele deve ter quase a mesma idade da tua irmã, mas ele é emo!

Konan: Realmente, preferia uma irmã emo... Pelo menos cala a boca mais facil...

Deidara: Eu tembém tenho irmãos!! n.n

Geral: Tem? O.O

Deidara: Claro, eu sou o caçula!! n.n

Geral: o.ô

Deidara: Gente, esqueceram que minha mãe é uma puta qualquer? ¬¬

Geral: A é... XD

Deidara: ¬¬

Sasori: Da onde que voces achavam que vinha o nome?

Geral: O.O

Sasori: Aff... gente burra...

Enquanto isso, na cabana Aoitsuki (Lua azul, oposto de Akatsuki, no caso, cabana do Yuta e Takane)

Yuta deitado na parte de cima do beliche, lendo uma revista (OH!): Takane, não tenta esconde...

Takane bem distraido jogando algum jogo: ã?

Yuta: Tava escrito na tua testa!

Takane passa a mão na testa pra ver se tem tinta

Yuta: Não sua coisa burra! ¬¬ É força de expreção!!

Takane: Não custa confirma!

Yuta: Que seja...

Takane: Mas o que, figurativamente, tava escrito na minha testa?

Yuta: Que tu ficou afim da guria de cabelo azul!

Takane: Konan!

Yuta: Da na mesma! E viu, tu até decoro no nome dela! Se fosse eu não lembrava!

Takane: Grande exemplo, aposto que não sabe nem o nome da tua ex-namorada!

Yuta: Claro que sei, era... hm... ... ... ...

Takane: Aff...

Yuta: Wath Ever, e ai, tu realmente gosto dela?

Takane: Err...

Porta abre violentamente...

**Continua... (AVISO IMPORTANTE A SEGUIR, LEIAM ONEGAI!)**

* * *

**YEY**

**capitulo 3 postado! **

**Espero que as autoras das fichas tenham gostado de seus personagens na fic!**

**qualquer coisa, eu reposto ese capitulo! n.n**

**Bem,**

**eu ainda quero, mais 4 fichas femininas!! **

**Vamo que vamo!!**

**(cara, isso me lembra meus colegas gritando "Eus ou foda" na aula de quimica O.o)**

**kissu**

**Cya**


	4. 1 ser megabizarro para cuidar de mais 10

**OLÁÁÁÁÁ**

**YÊS! to feliz... sabe pq? sabe pq? sabe? sabe? n.n Pq meu cospaly ta totalmente pronto! VIVA!! Eu vo de Konan! :B Eu já fui no Anime Z de Konan (alguém me viu?) Mas ele tava incompleto pela falta duma bota descente, pq lá, eu tava de all star preto com a ponta desenhada O.o Agora vo de bota mesmo!! E vo dança a Caramell dancen com o resto da Akatsuki!! A Jubys (quem leu a Filme da Akatsuki sabe quem é) vai de Hidan sexy no jutsu... Eu ia de Kakuzu sexy no jutsu, mas a tentação de encontrar um Pein foi mis maior de grande! :B**

**Cara, o que que minhas confições de evntos tem a ver com a fic?O.o So meio afetadgenha da kbça mesmo... :B**

**A propózito, alguém ai tem deviantart? Quem tiver, me cata ali, pra eu poder entrar em contato mais diretamente! n.n é: za-kobayatashi-san, minha imagem é uma galinha (XD), e eu tenho 4 desenhos, 1 do tobi, um da Konan, uma da Akatsuki e um do ShikaTema!! Quero fala com gente, antes que eu surte ¬¬ (:B)**

**Mais uma coisa, escolhi mais duas fichas! n.n**

**A da paula pinheiro, que fez sua segunda ficha, cujo a qual gostei mais que a primeira, então vai pra fic! n.n**

Nome/Sobrenome: Matsumoto Kurotake

Idade: A mesma do povim da Akatsuki

Cabana: (X) Amarela

Caracteristicas físicas: altura media, magra, cabelos castanhos claros, lisos e olhos cor de mel, pele rosada e 'um pouco' forte ¬¬

Caracteristicas psicológicas: determinada, forte, corajosa acha que tudo se resove na pancadaria, briga ate com garotos, só á uma coisa que ela gosta CHOCOLATE -

Curiosidades: ela era a famosa 'valentona' do seu colegio (tendeu né, seu geitim d ser XD) acha que tudo é na base da porrada apesar de ser garota, mas isso tem esplicação, quando pequena seu pai a batia muito e sua mãe havia morrido de desgosto quando ela 'ainda' tinha 5 anos, vivia com os irmãos menores e sempre protegia eles de seu pai fazendo com que ela recebese toda a 'surra' do mesmo.  
Sim ela é DOIDINHA POR CHOCOLATES ¬ ela pod ate tá preste a briga com o Demonio, mas se vê um chocolate ela para tudo e diz...  
- Chocokate!! AISHITERU 0  
e sai correndo pa come XD

**Cara, só pelo fato de ela ser valentona no colégio, que nem eu (sim, além de ser chamada de emo sou valentona, mas a parte do emo É MINTIRA!! O.O), já me conquistou, e por ela, estranhamente me lembrar o Mello...**

**A segunda ficha é a Ledger m.:**

Nome/Sobrenome: Miley Rey.

Idade: 17 anos.

Cabana:  
( x ) Branca (feminina)

Características físicas: Tem cabelos castanhos ondulados compridos, que chagam mais ou menos até a meada de suas costas. Tem pele alva e macia, aparência infantil e frágil, com seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados e nariz pequeno e arrebitado, complemente ainda mais sua aparência acriançada. Tem um corpo mediano, com curvas esbeltas. Seios médios e cintura fina, quadril e pernas delgadas. Tem uma tatuagem de um kanji japonês significando amizade no pulso direito e um piercing na língua.

Características psicológicas: É uma completa banana, tem um Q.I. menor que o de um ramster. É completamente lenta e indiretas com ela não cola! Ela não entende. É muito ingênua e tapada, é bobinha de tudo e acha graça de qualquer coisa. Conta piadas tontas a todo o momento. É muito simpática com todos e todos a sua volta a adoram, apenas se irritam com ela por causa da sua lerdeza. Sempre tem um sorrisão colgate estampado na cara. Quando vê alguém triste ou decepcionado ela logo se põe a ajudar aquela pessoas. Tem um bom coração e sempre procura o melhor. Só quando batem nela, ai ela vira fera e começa a revidar também! É muito desastrada e sempre leva tombos hilários e até patetas.

Curiosidades: Tem uma quedinha pelo Deidara, apesar de desconhecer tal sentimento. Sempre faz caretas e mostra a língua.

**Cara, ela gosta do Deidara e é doidinha!! Que lol, adorei!! XD**

**Bom, mesmo já tendo progredido nas fichas, quero mais duas femininas, e dependendo, mais até!! MWAHAHA**

**Vamo pra fic! **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Meus dia foi o cúmulo dos INFERNOS! Minha irmã deu mais uma de suas gritarias-comprometedoras-que-sempre-me-ferram, quando todos meus adoráveis coleguinhas de cabana tavam junto, e um tava filmando pra bota no You Tube ¬¬ Acho que a unica coisa que prestou foi que conheci mais dois garotos do camping... Um era meio tarado, o outro era fofinho... _

_Falando em colegas, entro mais um cara estranho aqui, ele planta maconha, o nome dele é Zetsu, e ele gosta muito, e quando eu digo muito, é amor erótico, por coqueiros... O.o_

_Dai, o Kisame fez o favor de fazer um comentário estranho... "Coqueiros tem cocos, cocos, tem bolas, logo, Zetsu gosta de bolas! XD"... mas eu não deixei ele falar o resto, por medo de menores, tipo, Tobi, entenderem... O.o_

_Bem, finalmente, eles tão dormindo e vão me deixar em paz... _

_Aff... Que que eu to falando, eu vo dormi também!! ¬¬_

Konan dorme

Geral duminduu

Alguém batendo na porta

Sasori: AH, porcaria! Quem será as 2:30 da manhã? ¬¬

Hidan: A caraio, merda, cacete... Quem ousa atrapalhar meu sonho de beleza? ò.ó

Kakuzu: Como assim? O.O

Hidan: Creminho pra pele, sabe, tu que ta precisando de um! XD

Kakuzu olha para baixo, onde tava Hidan com uma cara de cú (N/A: Kakuzu dorme na CAMA de cima da de Hidan - não pensem bobajem -)

Hidan: n.n'

Tobi: Quem vai abrir?

Geral olha para Tobi

Tobi: Tah, Tobi abre ¬¬

Tobi levanta da sua cama, e mostra seu bizarro pijama de laranjas sorridentes (WTF?)

Abre a porta

Pessoa do lado de fora: Olá!! n.n

Tobi: Err...

Pessoa: GERAL DA CABANA PRA RUA!! VAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!

Todos se levantam em um pulo

Deidara começa a tentar arrumar seu cabelo

Itachi catando suas lentes

Hidan passando gel no cabelo

Zetsu escondendo a maconha (XD)

Kisame pegando sua camera

Konan ajeitando sua fro (:B)

Pein dormindo em pé

Pessoa entra na cabana

OROCHIMARU: OIII! Eu sou Orochimaru, e eu sou o coordenador dessa cabana! XD

Akatsukis: O QUE?? O.O

Orochimaru: É, ficaram felizes? :F

Akatsuki se entreolham: A claro... Imagina se não! 'MEEERDA' (N/A: Todos pensaram a mesma coisa)

Orochimaru: Que bom, por que vocês terão que me aturar todo esse mes! n.n Agora, vão lá pra fora! - sai da cabana -

Deidara: Ta brincando né?

Itachi: Pior que eu acho que é sério...

Pein: Agora a gente vai pra rua...

Vão pra rua

Na rua, todas as pessoas de todas as cabanas estavam paradas, de pijaminha (XD), cada um, com um adulto do lado, com uma camisa da cor da cabana.

_O que raios é isso? Que medo... O.O_

Orochimaru: Akatsukis, esses são seus rivais durante esse verão! Vocês vão participar de uma competição entre as cabanas, em que cada componente da equipe... - nota Konan - Hey, você é uma garota! O.O

Konan: Não! Imagina ¬¬

Orochimaru: Mas essa... é...

Konan: Aff, eu sei ¬¬

Orochimaru: Então tah neh;... Continuando, cada um de vocês terá que mostrar suas habilidades, e vão ter que se aturar, porque em todas as competições vocês ficaram em duplas! n.n

Sasori: Quem vão ser as duplas?

Deidara: Tomara que eu não fique com o Tobi ¬¬

Orochimaru: Ehem, as duplas são, Sasori e Deidara, Zetsu e Tobi, Kisame e Itachi, Pein e Konan, Kakuzu e Hidan! Alguma pergunta? n.n

Sasori: O QUE?? O.O

Deidara: VIVA!! - abraça sasori -

Sasori: Só posso te sido amaldisoado ¬¬'

Tobi: ARGH, Tobi não gostar de Zetsu-sempai... Zetsu-sempai ter cheiro de maconha! T.T

Kakuzuz: Correção, ele É uma maconha!

Hidan: Tah, já que eu vo faze dupla com tu, vamo estabelece uma regra basica... EU MANDO!! XD

Kakuzu: Manda é o caralho... ¬¬ - voadora³ no Hidan -

Konan: Quem é Pain? (N/A: Pessoas desenformadas... PARECE EU!! :B)

Pain: Eu! n:.:n

_OMFG_

_Cara, eu não conhecia a minha própria sorte! LOL_

Kisame: Eu vou fazer dupla com um biba? O.O

Itachi: Olha como fala de mim, peixe-morto!! ¬¬'

Kismae: Nanico... - fica do lado de Itachi -

Itachi: Pelo menos, meus pais eram seres humanos, não pescadores e tubarões!

Kisame: E tu tem pais?

Itachi começa a faze beiço

Deidara: Toco no ponto fraco...

Kisame: Pq, o que q ouve?

Itachi abre o berreiro

Tobi vai consolar o Itachi

Deidara: Ele mato os pais... É uma história muito triste...

Tobi: Essa eu quero ouvir!! :B

Akatsukis e Orochimaru ? sentam no chão e fazem cara de criança que vai ouvir história da vovó! (N/A: O.o)

Deidara: Solta o flashback!! XD

**_FLASH BACK OOON (N/A: O primeiro! :B)_**

_Itachi, seu pai, e sua mãe estavam sentadinhos na varanda da casa quando..._

_Itachi: Mãe, eu quero um pirulito..._

_Mão: Não tem Itachi! n.n_

_Itachi: Mas eu quero..._

_Mãe: Mas mamãe não tem! _

_Itachi: Mas eu quero! ò/.\ó_

_Mãe: Mas não tem Tatachi... n.n'_

_Itachi: MORRA! - puxa bazuca -_

_Mãe é bazucada... e morre_

_Itachi: MWAHAHA_

_Pai: Uchiha Itachi! Você matou sua mãe!! DE CASTIGO!! Ò.Ó_

_Itachi: Pai maaaaaaaaaaaaaal! - bazuca o pai também -_

_Pai morre_

_Itachi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha... - olha ao redor - Mãe? Pai? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO_

**_FLASH BACK OOOOF_**

Todos assustados

Deidara: E essa é a triste história da familia Uchiha...

Itachi: Agora meu irmão emo quer me matar...

Kakuzu: Por que?

Hidan: Talvez porque ele matou todo o clã dele, Looser! ¬¬

Itachi: Não, é que eu não dei um pirulito pra ele também! XD

Gota geral

Orochimaru: O tio Oro tem um pirulito, quer? n.n kuku

Geral pega bazuca

Akatsukis: MORRA!

**Continua... (LEIAM a parte de baixo, to respondendo reviws!)**

* * *

**Capitulo mais retardado dessa fic até agora...**

**Bom...**

**Vamos responder os reviws:**

**Nina-carol: Hey!! Ele fez uma coisa que eu tenho mania de fazer!! XD Cara, eu queria ter visto a cena do Hidan semi-nu!! XD (pervertida on)**

**paula pinheiro: Vc entrou na fic, parabéns!! n.n**

**Loony Midnight: A, ta brincando cmg? QUE LOL!! Eu acho que te vi... Tu por um acaso não tirou foto com um Kakuzu, que tava junto com uma Itachi, uma Konan e um guri sem cosplay? Se sim, eu te vi, se não, acho que talvez não tenha visto (a unica pessoa **"com um cabelo 'leonino' com uma capa da Akatsuki e segurando uma foice" **foi essa pessoa que tirou foto com o Kakuzu (vulgo Fran))... Eu era a Konan mulher (pq tinha uma Konan homem tb) Tu vai no animextreme? se for, eu vou te procurar!! n.n**

**KelL-chan: Hey... Mew... Ele é bizarro (tenho uma amigo igual ele, fisicamente o.o'')... Kabu-chan não vai aparece pq eu to brigada com ele, ele roubou meu Pirulido do meu cos de L!! T.T (sééééério) Zetsu-sempai apareceu ai nesse capitulo n.n YEY, ele é totoso!! :B**

**Leadger m.: Parabéns, você está na fic!! n.n**

**jessicailha: Que baum que vcs gostou! Tava com medo de ter exagerado na enxeção de saco... o.o'' Cara, não foi só na tua cabeça não... xB**

**Vick-chan: YEY!! Sorte, que ele ainda não conheceu o Takane-kun... n.n' Vamos ver... veremos... XD - servindo prato para Vick repetir (?) -**

**Bem,**

**até o proximo capitulo**

**e...**

**Mais 2 fichas femininas e uma masculina, a masculina beeeem diferente da do Yuta e do Takane!! **

**Proximo capitulo as fichas que eu já escolhi aparecerão!**

**Xuux**

**kissu**


	5. 2cuidadores de cabana loucos e novidades

**THANK GOD!!**

**demorando para escrever ON**

**a caralho... tava sem criatividade, e o castigo pela conta do celular (395,50 só em menssagem) também ajudou - -'**

**bem, escolhi mais FICHAS!! B**

**a ultima ficha masculina, feita pelO (pior, é pouco guri que escreve ¬¬) AluadoPK**

**me ajudou na inspiração da fic com o personagen fofin dele (sla, achei fofin B)**

Nome: Conan  
Sobrenome: Nagao

Cabana: Branca (feminina o.o)

Características físicas: 1,67 de altura, não é magro nem gordo, cabelos cacheados e castanhos, olhos castanhos, braços e pernas fortes.

Características psicológicas: Meio tímido, odeia palavrões (por isso detesta o Hidan) e às vezes faz caretas engraçadas quando alguém solta um palavrão perto dele. Educado e paciente, mas se torna briguento quando muito provocado. Também gosta de ajudar os outros, mas muitas pessoas abusam dessa boa vontade.

Curiosidades: Chega ao acampamento alguns dias atrasado e acaba sendo colocado numa cabana feminina, o que é motivo de piada pra vários garotos. Mas os garotos tem mesmo é inveja por não poder dormir no mesmo lugar das garotas.:P Talvez tenham confundido ele e a Konan na hora de distribuir as pessoas nas cabanas, já que os nomes são parecidos...

**bom, as proximas fichas são:**

**Da tsuki22**

Nome/Sobrenome: Mizu

Idade:16

Cabana:  
(x) Branca (feminina)

Caracteristicas físicas:Cabelos roxos e pretos, repicados nas pontas, o cabelo vai até o meio das costas, a franja um pouco repicada que vai até os olhos. Olhos cor cinza claro, tem 2 pierceng, na orelha direita (do lado do furo para colocar brinco) e uma no nariz um pouco abaixo do olho direito. Ela é bem branquinha quase um fantasma. Os lábios bem vermelhos, altura 1,50, peso 40 k, seios grandes, com muitas curvas.

Caracteristicas psicológicas: Inteligente, engraçada, gosta de humor negro, safada, gosta de fazer as pessoas rirem, é atrapalhada, calma.

Curiosidades:GOSTA DE DOCES E RAMEN, ama o itachi, ouve haevy metal, punck, rock, hip hop, pop. É amiga da Konan, tá sempre usando roupas da coloração roxa, preta e azul bem escuro, adora ver filmes sangrentos, quando está com suas amigas ela muda seu geito totalmente fica muito retardada.

**Da Uchiha Natalia, que criou uma pervertida!! XD**

Nome/Sobrenome: Meey Utsukushi

Idade: 16 anos.

Cabana: (x) Branca (feminina)

Características fisícas: Tem o cabelo loiros lisos comprimidos, que chegam mais ou menos até a cintura. Os olhos são castanhos claros, ás vezes quando o sol bate fica verdes. Tem a pele bronzeada e macia, aparência de um adulto, seus lábios são finos e naturalmente avermelhados e nariz é pequeno e um pouco arrebitado. Tem um corpo escultural, possui curvas esbeltas, seios médios e fartos, cintura larga, e pernas torneadas. Tem uma jóia em formato de um triângulo na testa da cor azul.

Características psicológicas: Ela toda hora fica apertando a bunda do meninos, fica passando a mão no peitoral dos mesmo. Ás vezes quando falam 'Pudim' ou 'Chiclete'(É.. Sei que é estranho n.n) ela se mata de dar risada. Resumindo ela é retardada. Mais mesmo ela consumindo todas essas "qualidades" ela é amorosa com seus amigos, quando estão em situações ruins. Sempre dando o máximo de si para ajudá-los, apesar de ser loira, ela não é burra. Adora uma briga, mesmo se for com os amigos dela, ela se mete junto, batendo em todos.

Curiosidades: Ela é louca por peitorais bem definidos, ás vezes ela entra na cabana masculina e coloca uma câmera bem discreta, para vê-los tomando banho, junto com uma Televisãozinha um banquinho e um balde do seu lado. Ela tem uma queda pelo Tobi, ela gosta de gente fofo e criançinha, porque sabe que essa pessoa não irá notar seu "sentimento"

**Da Loony Midnight, que eu tive a honrra de conhecer no animextreme! **

Nome/Sobrenome: Liam Harashima

Idade: Idem a dos Akatsukis

Cabana: (Marque a opção, não precisa escrever todas)  
( ) Verde (masculina)  
( X ) Azul (masculina)  
( ) Branca (feminina)  
( ) Amarela (feminina)  
( ) Laranja (feminina)

Características físicas: Digamos que ele é uma "versão morena" do Mello d Death Note. Alto, cabelos estilo Channel com fanja rente na altura das sobrancelhas, pretos, olhos verdes claros. Porte atlético (motivo: leia curiosidades)

Características psicológicas: é divertido, extrovertido, simpático (até d, eu diria). É um pouco (leia-se EXCESSIVAMENTE) vaidoso. Também tem "pavio curto", se estressa facilmente. Xinga, briga, enfim... Ah, sem mencionar que ele tem um lado um pouquinho pervertido (hehehe).

Curiosidades: Diferente do Mello d Death Note, ele n é viciado em chocolate. Até gosta, mas não é viciado, pois diz q "traz prejuízos a seu belo físico" (suspeito, hein). Entretanto, se vê aquelas máquinas d dança... SAI DE PERTO! Ele ALTAMENTE VICIADO nessas máquinas, dança até enjoar (o que é difícil). É preciso um bando d gente pra tirar ele da máquina. A-DO-RA uma festa, se tem música eletrônica, então, melhor ainda. Se tiver uma roda de pessoas na pista d dança, podem saber que ele tá no meio da roda, dançando de se acabar.

**E, mandem mais uma fichinha ai, feminina, de uma garotinha ingenua e timida, pq não tem nenhuma na fic! **

**Bem, era isso de aviso**

**Vamos para a fic**

* * *

Capitulo 5

_Konan's POV_

_Que porcaria, perdi o sono desde que o bicho estranho com cara de cobra que se chama Orochimaru acordou a gente... ¬¬ _

_Cara, como o Kisame roca! O.O Muito medo... E o Tobi fala coisas obsenas dormindo, e isso é estranho. Fora que por alguma estranha rasão que eu não conheço, o Deidara ta na cama do Sasori, mas por sorte, ambos estão vestidos (o Deidara ta de cueca, mas isso é ''ignoravel'')... Hidan ta ouvindo musica, mas no fim, todo mndo ta ouvindo junto porque ele bota sempre no ultimo volume. Kakuzu dorme como uma pedra, só da uns pulos do nada, deve ta sonhando! o.o_

_O Orochimaru que é o mais bizarro, ele dorme de camisola! O.O Parece as da minha mãe, e com os rolinho na cabeça, a gente jura que é uma mulher, se não fosse as pernas cabeludas! o.O_

_Vou demorar pra dormir, tenho certeza.._

Konan ferra no sono totalmente

Enquanto isso, na cabana Amarela, a cabana de Mokoto (N/A.: uma cabana só para as garotas!)

Miley Ray, uma garota de 17 anos com mentalidade de 5, que ficava na mesma cabana de Mokoto, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, estava a horas se revirando na cama, desde que a coordenadora da camana amarela, Tsunade (esperem pra ver o dos outros) havia acordado as garotas da cabana, assim como Orochimaru tinha feito na Akatsuki...

Miley: Argh, quero brincar com alguem... T.T

Matsumoto Kurotake, outra garota da cabana, só que relativamente mais madura que Miley, também com 17 anos (N/A.: os akatsukis tb tem 17), era bem violenta, acorda com o comentário de Miley, que ficava na parte de baixo de seu beliche

Matsumoto: Miley, vai dormi! ¬¬

Miley: Mas Matsu-chan, eu não to com sono!

Matsumoto: Não significa que tu tenha que me acorda, fica bem quietinha i! ¬¬

Miley: Mas...

Mizu Hashimoto, mais uam menina da cabana, um ano mais nova que as outras duas, era menos estranha, não deixando de ser, estava na cama ao lado da de Miley, e ouviu a "semi-discução"

Mizu: A caralho, tava dormindo tão tranquila, qual é da conversa? ¬¬

Miley: É que eu não to com sono! T.T

Matsumoto: E isso se torna motivo pra me acorda! ò.ó

Matsumoto levanta e vai estrangular Miley mas...

Tsunade: Ehem... ¬¬

As garotas olham, e Tsunade esta com aquelas mascaras verdes, um coisa de tapa o olho pra dormir na testa, um ropão dos urçinhos carinhosos velho pra cacete, pantufas de um coelho sem um olho e com seus peitos quase saindo pra fora do pijama...

Garotas: O.O'''

Tsunade: Que ta acontecendo?? ¬¬

Começa um bate boca adoidado na cabana

(N/A: a cabana amarela é do lado da azul e da vermelha)

Na azul...

Yuta: as meninas da cabana amarela tão fazendo suruba! \o/

Liam Harashima, outro garoto da cabana azul ouve o dispensavel comentário de Yuta

Liam: Yuta-kun, mas lá só tem garotas!! o.o''

Yuta: Foda-se, yuri!! o

Liam: O.O

Yuta: tsc, tu só entende daquelas maquininha de emo lá! ¬¬

Liam: São maquinas de dança, seu pervertido sem cultura! ò.ó

Yuta: A, tudo a mesma merda ¬¬ - levantando da cama - Vo lá na cabana delas ve que que ta acontecendo! n.n

Liam: ÃN?? O.O

Yuta: É, tu ouviu...

Yuta tentando abrir a porta

frustrante tentativa

Yuta: Quem que tranco essa bosta?? ò.ó

Liam - pega bilhetinho na bancada - - lendo -: 'Oi garotos, estou num barizinho ali na esquina com umas mulher lá... Tranquei a porta para que nenhum de vocês, tente ir para a cabana das meninas juranto que ta tendo uma suruba yuri lá! n.n Boa noite, coordenador da Aoitsuki, Jiraiya (N/A: quem mais seria? n.n)' Isso responde tua pergunta!

Yuta: Aquele velho pervertido ¬¬

Takane acorda e se mete na conversa: Talvez você seja assim no futuro Yuta-san! n.n

Yuta: Takane, tu é aleatório ¬¬

Liam: Ficou com a macaca Yuta? n.n

Yuta: Liam, nem vem, tu também não é a pessoa mais pacificsta do mundo!

Liam: Ta, na real, eu acho que o mais calmo aqui é o Takane-kun... - aponta pra Takane que tava bem aleatório roendo as unhas -

Takane: Oi?

Liam e Yuta jogam os traviseiros em Takane

O dia vai nascendo...

7:00 am

Na cabana dos Akatsuketes ? XD

Orochimaru apitando

Orochimaru: ACORDEM ANJINHOS!! VAMO LÁ!! n.n

Itachi joga um vaso na cabeça do Orochimaru

Itachi: Vai dormi desgraçado! ò/.\ó

Orochimaru -puxa cobertores do Itachi -: Levanta Uchiha-kun! n.n O dia ta lindo!!

Caindo um temporal na rua

Tobi: Tobi ter medo de trovões o.o''

Deidara: Só mais 5 minutinhos mamãe!!

Sasori: Deidara, EU MORRI!

Deidara levanta e da de cabeça na parte de baixo da cama do Tobi, que dorme na cama em cima da dele: AH!! DANNA MORREU!! O.O

Tobi: Não morreu aum! B - aponta pro sasori -

Sasori: ¬¬

Deidara: Bom dia danna, é tão bom acordar com tigo no meu lado! n.n

Sasori nota que ta na mesma cama que Deidara: O.O ARGH!! GERMES DE GAY!! O.O

Deidara: n.n

Konan: Yaoi rula!! \o/

Caras, menos oOrochimaru, se é que ele é homem ?: O.O

KOnan: ta parei...

Pain: Se tu não noto, Orochimaru, ta caindo o mundo lá fora!! ¬¬

Orochimaru: Isso melhora as condições da primeira prova! n.n

Tobi: PROVA?? TOBI NÃO QUERER PROVA!! T.T

Kakuzu: O seu inutil, não deve ser prova escrita! ¬¬

Hidan: Escrever estraga a beleza!! XD

Kakuzu: Morra seu egocentrico! ¬¬

Hidan: Eu não morro!!

Kakuzu: Então vai prum convento! Ò.ó

Hidan: O.O agora ofendeu! T.T

Kakuzu: Aff...

Kisame: Voltando ao assunto, que tipo de prova é?

Orochimaru: Aquatica... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Trovões e clima de filme de terror no fundo

Akatsukis: O.O''

Kisame: EU NADO!! \O/

**Continua...**

* * *

**capitulo de apresentação de novos personagens!! **

**bem, vou pedir mais uma ficha masculina!!**

**capitulo ultra curto!!**

**prometo que o proximo vai ser enorme!!**

**n.n**

**por hoje é só pessoal!! XD**

**kissus**


	6. Polo Aquatico e Conan com C? Oo

**- desvia de objetos pontiagudos e pedras-**

**desculpa a demora! o.o**

**semana de provas é foda, e depreção por amor, pior ainda ¬¬**

**vamo com a fic que é o que importa...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Polo Aquatico o.o''**

Trovões e clima de filme de terror no fundo

Akatsukis: O.O''

Kisame: EU NADO!! \O/

_Tenho a impreção de que essa prova aquatica vai ser uma merda ¬¬ __Inferno, quero ir embora desse acampamento! ò.ó __Acho que até o Pein é mais um retardado dentro dessa cabana ¬¬_

Orochimaru: Ótimo! Coloquem seus trajes de banho, garotos, se quiserem... eu ajudo!! :B

Akatsukis dão voadora no Orochibicha

_Que coisa maravilhosa! Prova aquática! ¬¬ e eu NÃO sei nadar e NÃO gosto de laguinhos sujos e cheios de sapos repugnantes e... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH O.O_

Nossos amigos Akatsuketes (?) se direcionam para a frente de um laguinho muuuuuito raso, onde criançinhas indefesas brincavam com a supervisão de suas mães, uma cena típica de novela, quando aparece a adolescente grávida e as mães olham feio pra ela e... ta, me empolguei ¬¬

Orochimaru: Ok queriidos! Entrem ai! N.n

Konan: Mas esse é o...

Orochimaru: Vão!

Deidara: Mas tem...

Orochimaru: VÃO LOGO PORRA! Ò.Ó – empurra eles no laguinho das criançinhas-

Akatsukis: ¬¬

Orochimaru: Que rasinhuuu o.o

Kakuzu: Sim né seu biba idiota, isso aqui é um laguinho pra CRIANÇAS! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Biba idiota, oi!! XD

Kisame: - voadora no Itachi –

Orochimaru: sério? O.o do mal....

Mães: ò.ó

Crianças: T_T

Orochimaru: - se afastando das mãe com caras de pscicopatas, indo em direção a ele – Err... eu sou coordenador da cabana Akatsuki e....

As mães furiosas saem correndo atraz de Orochimaru que gritava que nem uma garotinha assustada (não que ele não seja)

_Como eu disse: Só tem BESTA nessa cabana ¬¬_

Deidara: Acho que a gente já se livrou da prova! n.\\''

Chegam 2 carinhas e olham para 10 seres sentados num laquinho

Cara 1: Hei, vocês são a cabana Akatsuki?

Akatsukis: Hai!

Cara 2: Venham, vocês tem uma prova aquática contra o Aoitsuki! Agora ¬¬ Pq vocês estão no laguinho infantil? O.o

Pein: Nem queira saber o.o''

Cara 1: - puxa geral pra fora – Vão para lá!!! AGORA

Akatsukis saem correndo adoidados para o Lago dos Cines, quer dizer, lago certo...

Cara 2: Eles não estão sobre a responsabilidade do Orochibicha?

Cara 1: Sim...]

Cara 2: Tadinhos... tão novos... – cara de pena –

Cara 1: Mas pêra ai... Aquele de cabelo azul, era uma mulher?

Cara 2: Sim...

Cara 1 e 2: O.o'' Como assim?? D:

OoOoOoOoOoOOo

No laguinho, os garotos da Aoitsuki já estavam no laguinho, aquecendo...

Hidan: Eu não vo entra nisso ¬¬

Kisame: Por que? O.o

Hidan: Tem um monte de homem de sunga ai, isso é nojento!

Kisame: Cala a boca e entra logo! – empurra Hidan dentro d'agua-

Hidan: Se eu morrer de AIDS é por tuaa culpa! Ò.ó

Konan: O.O água...

Pein: o.õ que foi?

Konan: O.O água... meeedo...

Deidara: KONANZITA-CHAAAAN!! :B – empurra Konan no lago –

Konan: O.O – tendo ataque –

Deidara: Que que deu nela? O.õ

Pein: Sei lá... o.õ

Deidara: Vai lá LEADER!! XD – empurra Pein –

Pein com um peixe na cabeça (?): Morra seu gay ¬¬

Sasori: Idiotas... ¬¬

Sem muita enrrolação, todos nossos Akastukis estavam dentro do laguinho, cada um com sua própria reação sob o assunto....

Cara 1 (ele voltou XD): Muito bem, a prova é a seguinte: Todos sabem jogar pólo aquático?

Aka e Aoi: - sinal de sim com a cabeça –

Cara 2 (ele Tb :B): Então é essa a prova!

Konan: Tu realmente espera que a gente jogue? ¬¬

Yuta joga uma bola na cabeça da Konan

Konan: ò.ó É GUERRA!!!

Akatsukis: WAAAAAA!!! GUERRA!!! MWAHAHAHA

Uma guerra aquática começa entre as duas cabanas...

Takane passa para carinha da cabana dele (carinhas sem nome serão chamados de Aoi 1, 2, 3...) Aoi 2 passa para Yuta

Hidan rouba a bola com uma rasteira discreta por baixo da água, ele joga para Deidara

Deidara joga para Tobi

Tobi joga para... Liam?

Kakuzu: Tobi seu bossal, é pra tu passar para nós, os de vermelho! Ò.ó

Tobi: Mas Liam-san é meu amigo! T.T (desde quando o.o?)

Liam faz gol

Zetsu que tava no gol, só repara na bola, quando a mesma atinge-o

Zetsu: o.õ essa bola é de alguém? O.o

Yuta: Minha! n.n

Zetsu: Toma de volta n.n! – joga pra Yuta –

Yuta: Valeu, otário!

Pein: Só tem retardado nesse lugar ¬¬ - avista a bola passando por sua cabeça – BOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! – voa para pegar a bola –

Ele pega a bola, e joga em direção do gol do time adversário....

A bola vai chegando....

Yuta: O.O

chegando....

Kakuzu: O.O

chegando....

Takane: O.O

chegando....

Konan: O.O

chegando....

Liam: Chega de chegando porra! Ò.ó

Autora: Foi mal :B

Vai para fora do laguinho...

Aois: YEEEEEEEEEES

Akas: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! T.T

Cara 2: Vitória do Aoitsuki!! n.n

Cara 1: 1 ponto para eles!

Hidan: COMO ASSIM? Ò.Ó SEU P*** DE M**** DO C*** FILHOS DE UMA P**** B***** CABELUDA C**** NO C*** ò.Ó

Liam: Quantos palavrões ao todo ele falou? O.o

Takane: Uns 5...

Kakuzu: 7, para ser mais exato n.n

Liam: Agora que a gente acabou o jogo, posso ir para as maquininhas?? _

Cara 1: Pode ¬¬

Liam: WEEE – sai correndo pras maquininhas de dança –

Yuta: Viado ¬¬

Deidara: Oi? o.o

Yuta: XD

Sasori: - capota –

Na arquibancada, as meninas da Ki-irotsuki (amarela, mas eu não tenho certeza que é assim que escreve amarelo .-.)...

Miley: Yay! Que jogo bunitinu! n.n – mostra a língua e sorri – 'Caar, que cara fofo aquele loirinho n.n... Que? Como assim? O.o'

Matsumoto: Miley, para de mostra essa porra de língua! Ò.ó

Miley: i.i

Mizu: - lendo um livrinho de piadas (?) – Acabou? O.o

Matsumoto: Sim ¬¬

Meey: Os azulzinhos ganharam... Melhor, são mais gostosos XD Se bem que o cabeça de pirulito tem um peitoral bem... gostoso hehe!

Lá em baixo, os Akas ainda discutiam de quem era a culpa pela derrota...

Hidan: ESSES P** NÃO SABEM JOGA P*** NENHUMA, E AINDA FIKAM DE P**** COM A GENTE! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Hidan, cala essa merda de boca! Antes que eu te estupre! Ò.ó

Akatsukis: O.O

Kakuzu: Melhor ¬¬

Pein: Ignorando o ultimo comentário do Kakuzu, o que a gente faz agora?

Deidara: SURUBA! \o/

Geral: - capota –

Sasori: - metralha Deidara –

Deidara: x.x

Voltando as arquibancadas...

Um garoto de cabelos cacheados e castanhos, olhos castanhos, braços e pernas fortes vai chegando perto das Ki-ioros...

Garoto: Com licença, meu nome é Negao Conan, vocês sabem onde é a cabana Koi-ioro?

Miley: Sim! É a nossa! n.n

Conan: C-como assim? O.o

Matsumoto: É, algum problema? ¬¬

Conan: Isso significa que... EU TO NUMA CABANA FEMININA?? D:

Mikoto (tinha esquecido dela! i.i que do mal): Qual seu nome mesmo?

Conan: Conan, olha ali em cima, sempre que eu vo fala aparece ¬¬

Mikoto: A, muita mão ¬¬... Eu talvez saiba porquê! Vem comigo! – puxa Conan pelo braço –

Mizu: Essa garotoa é estranha... o.õ

Meey: Quem se importa o por quê de ele estar na cabana, ele é homem! XD

Geral: - capota –

**Continua....**

* * *

**Yo!!**

**Capítulo dedicado ao Pólo Aquático!! XD**

**Bem, **

**Assunto idiota de hoje:**

**Quem foi no Anima Heroes levanta a mão! – levanta a mão –**

**n.n**

**Quem souber de algum evento próximo aqui no RS, me avise! n.n**

**Respondendo reviws:**

**Tsuki22:** Que bom que gostou! n.n Já fui né!! XD e te vi! n.n LOL

**Bakawaii:** n.n esse capitulo demorou, mas esta ai!

**AluadoPK:** Não morra! T.T hehe, é muito estranho, mas eu Tb adoro! n.n

**Paula XD:** sim, sim! \o/ espera um pouco, ela ainda não espancou ninguém, mas isso está em um futuro próximo (?) XD é, eu sei, esse capitulo Tb, mas eu não vou abandonar! Juro! n.n Obrigado pela critica, nesse capitulo eu tentei melhorar isso, espero que esteja melhor! :B n-não se preocupe, vou cuidar do tio Itachi pra você o.o – morrendo de medo – desculpe, mas acabei não sendo ¬¬

**Loony Midnight:** Liam tão fofo! Amo ele! EU TB TE VI! \o/ LOLOLOLOLOLOL Vai aprontar, acredite... ;D

**Vick-chan:** Fala mulé! XD trilha sonora na sua leitura cara, tu tem sorte!! XD esse ficou longo o suficiente? O.o'' diga que sim, quase morri fazendo ele ¬¬ XD kissu

**Uchiha Natalia:** - pulando junto – demorei, mas continuei! n.n

**Bem, esse foi mais um capitulo... demoraaaaaaaaaaado, mas era pcausa das provas e da falta de inspiração pcausa da depreção que eu tava (eu tava deprimida, não tinha nenhuma depreção de terreno tah! XD)... ¬¬**

**Então ta...**

**Ja ne**

**Kissu **

**BYE**


	7. Hetero? Prova individual? D8

**Oi pessoas **

**Desculpa a demora...**

**Festas de Final de Ano, Recuperação no colégio... isso atrapalha a vida de qualquer pseudo-ser-humano (WTF?? O_o) u-ú**

**Bom, lá vai o capitulo...**

**Obs.: Querida Paula XD... AMEI TUA IDÉIA!!! *O* pump... -morrendo de vergonha pelo erro fatal- hehe - morre-**

* * *

capitulo anterior...

Mizu: Essa garotoa é estranha... o.õ

Meey: Quem se importa o por quê de ele estar na cabana, ele é homem! XD

Geral: - capota –

Capitulo 7

Deidara assustador de patos? Prova individual?? D:

_Perdemos aquelas porra de prova aquática ¬¬_

_Era óbvio, só tinha fdp, gay, idiota, TOBI e eu no time ¬¬ (o tobi se encaixa nos: bossais idiotas fdp gays e lesados) e os caras do outro time tinham estratégias boas... como: Enganar o maconheiro ¬¬ _

_Bom, pelo menos, ninguém morreu ou perdeu algum membro do corpo... o_o_

_Você deve estar se perguntando: Por que raios eu, Konan, tenho medo de água?? _

_Não é uma história que eu goste de comentar, algum dia você descobre ò__ó _

_Resumindo: Culpa da Mikoto ¬¬_

Esavam todos os ''campistas'' no refeitório, comendo pacificamente (jura...) seus almoços...

Deidara encarando sua cenoura: Danna, minha cenoura é menor que a sua i.\\)

Kisame: O.O

Sasori: Deidara, isso lá é coisa de se perguntar?? O.o

Deidara: Mas danna, eu não to falando daquilo!

Tobi: Que aquilo?? :B

Deidara: O meu... – Sasori tapa a boca dele –

Sasori: Deidara, seu retardado, tem damas na mesa!!

Konan: Se ta falando de mim, não me importo que fale XP

Sasori: Na verdade, eu tava falando da garota ali do lado do Itachi-san... ¬¬

Konan: D seu idiota!!! ò__ó

Itachi: Alias, quem raios é essa pessoa?? O/_\o

A garota olha para Itachi com uma carinha fofa demais para ser explicada

Até Sasori nota sua fofura (sabe as cara do Shuichi do Gravitation? Algo assim XD)

Garota: Errr... o-oi ^^' meu nome é Yamaoka Yukki, prazer! E-e-u sou da cabana amarela... vocês são os Akatsuketes né?

Pein (caiu de para-quedas u.ú): Como assim, Akatsuketes?? D:

Yukki: Sim, vocês estão conhecidos como ''os bichinhas do camping''

Akatsuketes: O.O - capotam -

Itachi, estava de uma estranha forma, meio catatonico com a cara timida e absurdamete oriental de Yukki, e observou o estranho livro LOL ao lado dela...

Deidara em seu estado espalhafatoso de ser, resolveu quebrar o gelo: Oi tia :B meu nome é Deidara, o cara mais sexy que tu vai encontrar aqui nesse muquifo XD

Sasori - voadora no Deidara -

Konan nota a cara de ''Como assim, isso é um homem?'' de Yukki olhando para Deidara: Sim, essa bicha é homem ¬¬

Yukki: Ah... - sorrisinho amarelo - Bem, hoje a prova é terrestre...

Konan: Graças aos céus o__o

Tobi: Konanzita-chan tem medo de água!!! XD Tobi tinha medo de fantasma quando tinha 5 anos, agora Tobi não ter medo de nada - pose de super-herói-

Hidan olha para Tobi com uma cara de maníaco comedor de panturrilhas (?): BU!!! D

Tobi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - sai correndo -

Hidan: Idiota ¬¬

Kisame: Da onde tu surgiu?? o.o

Konan: E por que diabos tuu ta sem calças denovo? ¬¬

Hidan: Eu tava na cabana e eu já disse, fico mais livre, a propósito, admita Konanzinha, você gosta!! - faz uma cara de galã e levanta suas sombranselhas duma forma... sexy-

Konan: Argh ¬¬ Idiota!!! ò.ó

Pein (para-quedista nata u.ú): Hidan, pelo menos uma vez tu pode parar de ser egocentrico? ò:.:ó

Hidan: Uiui, Leader com ciuminho é!! XD

Pein: MORRA SEU PADRE!! Ò__Ó

Sasori: Fora que ele não tem chances, a Kona gosta mesmo é de colar um velcro...

Konan se levanta realmente irritada: AGORA CHEGA, TU CONSEGUIU ME TIRAR DO SÉRIO!!! Ò__Ó

Sasori: Quero ver!

Os Akatsukis começam uma briga louca, e a pobre Yukki, sentada ali, assistindo quietinha no seu canto....

Chega Orochimaru, e ve a a briga que mais era uma guerra de comida do que uma briga... O.o

Orochimaru: Amores da minha vida, parem de brigar agora se não eu vou dá um beijo em cada um u.ú

Os akatsukis param e sentam quietinhos assustadissimos com a ameaça do Michelmaru...

Orochimaru: Bom, daqui a meia-hora vocês tem uma... - nota Yukki - olá Yukki-chan n.n

Itachi: Da onde tu conhece ela? o_o

Orochimaru: Eu sou amigo da coordenadora da cabana dela u.ú continuando, vocês tem uma prova terrestre, então eu aconselho a vocês irem tomar um banho para limpar essa comida das roupas de vocês o.o

_Ah... banho... inferno dentro de uma salinha u.ú _

_Agora começa a briguinha meiga entre a gente para ver quem vai tomar banho primeiro... óbvio, eu... mas os garotos, tadinhos... bom, leiam o resto..._

Na Akatsuki, enquanto Konan estava no banho...

Sasori: Eu me recuso a tomar banho DENOVO com o deidara...

Kisame: Porque? tu não gosta?? kukuku

Deidara: Kisame, o que eu e o danna gostamos não é nada da tua conta! ò.ó

Tobi: Eu não me importo de tomar banho com o sempai... desde que eu esteja de calção XD

Kakuzu: Sim né, a gente nunca sabe quando os gays vão atacar!!! hehe

Deidara: A, vão a merda!!! - sai da cabana batendo a porta... -

Hidan: A mocinha ta na T.P.M é??? XD

Na rua, Deidara se senta em frente a um laquinho qualquer e começa a jogar pedrinhas assustando os Patinhos (T.T)

Deidara: Eles que vão a merda... Eu sei da minha sexualidade e eles não tem nada a ver com isso... - uma pequena lagrima escorre por suas bochechas - (nyuuu, deidei-kun triste o_o)

Miley, uma das garotas da cabana amarela, ve o loiro sentado no chão, assustando patos inocentes, e senta-se ao lado dele...

Miley: Oi deidei-kun! n.n

Deidara responde com uma voz estremamente fria: oi...

Miley: Que que ouve, você é sempre tão... falante!

Deidara: Os caras lá da minha cabana... ficam me chamando de gay...

Miley: Mas você não é!

Deidara: É, mas eles não entendem isso... só porque uma vez, eu beijei o Sasori-danna, e as vezes fasso comentários estranhos, não significa que eu seja gay...

Miley: Eu acredito que você seja hetero n.n

Deidara: Obrigado... você é uma garota legal...

Miley: Hihi - ela cora bastante - vocês... tem uma competição contra a minha cabana daqui a pouco né?

Deidara: é, mas eu vou ficar aqui...

Miley: Errr... será que eu.... poderia... hm... ficar aqui com você?? - cora estremamente -

Deidara olha para ela, e de uma maneira fofa, cora também: Claro... ia ser legal... quer me ajudaar a patos assustar?? - nota que enrrolou a lingua - Quer dizer, assustar os patos... hehe...

Miley: Da uma pedra ai, vou te mostrar como se assusta um pato!! n.n

Deidara: Essa eu quero ver!

Enquanto isso, os Akatsuketes se juntavam as garotas da cabana amarela, para mais uma prova!

Os caras da Aoitsuki na platéia...

Yuta: Esse panacas tem que pelo menos ganhar das garotinhas! XD

Takane: Tsc, a Konan-chan é bem forte...

Liam: Errr... eu to precisando de óculos ou tem um cara com a camiseta da cabana das meninas? o.o

Yuta: IIIII... pior o_o acho que não é só na Akatsuki que tem viado! XD

Takane: Talvez eles tenham trocatdo ele com a Konan-chan...

Yuta grita para Conan: HEY!!! Qual teu nome???

Conan: Olha antes das minhas falas porra ò.ó

Mikoto (outra para-quedista ¬¬): Ele foi trocado ''acidentalmente'' com a minha irmazinha haushuahsuahsuahsua

Yuta: Dale Conan - da uma piscadela pra Conan como quem diz ''ve se pega uma'' (¬¬) -

Enquanto isso os Akas...

Itachi: Cadê o gay-mor do Deidara?

Konan: Vocês são mals com ele, poxa, deem um desconto, ele tem direito de escolher a sexualidade dele!

Os garotos Akas se entreolham e caem na gargalhada

Konan: Imaturos ¬¬

Chega o Cara 1 (vou chama-lo de Karu)

Karu: Bem, vou explicar a próxima prova de vocês... e dessa vez, será um, apenas que à fará...

Akatsukis: O.O

**Continua...**

* * *

**Cara, demoro muito esse capitulo...**

**mas tah ai**

**(qualidade dele à parte u.ú)**

**Comédia: 7,0**

**Drama: 4,1**

**COISA MAIS TOSCA: 10,5**

**média: 8,0 **

**é, ta bom...**

**nãoo vou poder falar muito agora porque já ta meio tarde e eu quero dormi u.ú**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**E:**

**DEIXEM REVIW se não eu vo virá zumbi e vou comer teu cérebro (ou nnão) - morre -**

**jah neh...**

**E VIVA O TOKIO HOTEL!!!!!!! **

**- morre -**


	8. Bambus? LÉSBICA?

**Ta bem, ta bem...**

**agora vo tenta posta esse capitulo bem rapido u.ú**

**(nem deu tempo de ter reviws e eu já to escrevendo então... caso alguma coisa... respondo no final :B)**

**vamo lá...**

**e viva o Bill :B**

* * *

**No capitulo anterior...**

Chega o Cara 1 (vou chama-lo de Karu)

Karu: Bem, vou explicar a próxima prova de vocês... e dessa vez, será um, apenas que à fará...

Akatsukis: O.O

Capitulo 8

Cortar banbus é facil pra um Uchiha...

_Bom, já que é individual..._

_Nem vou me candidatar pra participar..._

_E eu to preocupada com o Deidara..._

_Cadê aquela coisa?? O.o_

Karu: Bem, a prova é a seguinte, um de você vai ter que cortar o maior numero de bambus numa só ''espadada'', muito bem, que o fará??

Itachi levanta a mão

Karu: Muito bem, vai o drogadinho ai...

Itachi: Drogado é o Zetsu, eu não!!

Zetsu dando uma cheiradinha na pedra... 8D

Karu: O.õ bom... What Ever... Fique ali perto do bambu com a fitinha vermelha, vou explicar a prova pras meninas...

Itachi vai até o tal bambu ''enfitado''

Tobi: VAI LÁ PRIMUXO!!! UHULS!!! XD

Kakuzu: Quanto tu quer apostar,Kisame, que o Itachi vai perder?

Kisame: Os Uchiha são ótimos com espadas...

Hidan: Suspeito XD

Pein: Suspeito é tu que fica comentando isso u.ú

Hidan: Corte... i.i

Kisame: Voltando ao assunto, aposto 30 yenes que ele ganha n.n

Kakuzu: Fexado...

Itachi olha para o bambu ao lado do seu, que tinha uma fita amarela, e vê Yukki

Itachi: Você?? o/.\õ

Yukki: Eu sou ótima nesssas coisas n.n

Itachi: É ninja?? XD

Yukki: Isso foi uma piada?

Itachi: Talvez...

Yukki pega sua espada e em menos de 2 SEGUNDOS ela pica 5 bambus em pedacinhos: Faz melhor, se você é tão bom ò.ó

Os Akatsukis ficam de boca aberta...

_Agora eles aprendem a nunca subestimar uma garota... MWHAHAHAHA_

Kakuzu: Da o dinheiro Kisame, ele não ganha dela nem à pau... n.n

Kisame: Cacete...

Itachi corta 1 bambu em 13 segundo...

Karu: E pela 2ª vez, a Akatsuki perde u.ú

Akatsukis: O QUE??? O.O

Na arquibancada...

Yuta: Mel dels... eles perderam até pras gurias??

Takane: Qual o problema? Ela era boa u.ú

Liam: Agora eu tenho que concordar com o Yuta... Que idiotas... Argh... - Liam faz uma cara de tédio -

Takane: o.õ

Liam: Essa porcaria de camping não tem NENHUMA festa não?? Poxa... que saco...

Chega Tsunade, a coordenadora da cabana amarela e do camping...

Tsunade: Liam-kun, você acha que deveria? o.õ

Liam se assusta com a presensa de Tsunade, principalmente porque ele acabou dando de cara com os MEGA seios da tia: Err... o.o... Acho, afinal, quem não gosta de dançar?? :B

Tsunade: É talvez... Hm... Vem aqui!!!! - puxa o pobre Liam de uma maneira que ninguem nota que os dois fugiram (?) -

Takane: Estranho...

Yuta: Suspeito XD

Os Akas voltando para a cabana...

Kisame quase estrangulando Itachi: VOCÊ ME FEZ PERDER 30 YENES PRO KAKUZU, TU MORRE HOJE!! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Obrigado, Uchiha n.n

Sasori: Tenho que admitir... A garotinha era forte...

Konan: Nunca subestime o poder feminino...

Sasori: E se eu subestimar?

Konan: Vai se arrepender! ò.ó - vai avançar no Sasori mas Pein a segura -

Pein: Konan, não vale a pena se importar com o Sasori..

Konan: Tem razão...

Pein sussura para Sasori: Por favor né, não esquece o que eu te pedi u.ú

Sasori: Vai mesmo investir? ¬¬

Pein: Vou...

Sasori: Bom... gosto é gosto né...

Chega Orochimaru com uma fantasia de Carmem Miranda (O__O)

Orochimaru: Acabo de receber uma noticia supimpa!!!XD

Akatsukis: WTF? o.õ

Orochimaru: Amanha, a noite, vocês terão uma festa a fantasia, organizada pelo Liam-kun n.n

Chega Liam: E vocês terão que ir acompanhados... Esse acampamento ta muito parado... Ainda nem teve fofoca de sexo ¬¬

Orochimaru censura Liam com os olhos

Liam: Ta parei n.n'' Bom, aqui estão os convites (que rapido o__o) - entrega um para cada - E terá um concurso de fantasia! Então... CAPRICHEM!!! - saindo da cabana - Vou passar nas outras cabanas e, arrumem seus pares n.n

OoOoOoOoOOoO

No outro dia...

Kakuzu e Hidan estavam sentados num banquinho com cara de toscos...

Kakuzu: Só falta a gente convidar alguem...

Hidan: É...

Kakuzu: Alguem na mira?

Hidan: É, talvez a Mizu...

Kakuzu: Quem? o.õ

Hidan: Uma guria lá da cabana amarela...

Kakuzu: Ah...

Hidan: E tu?

Kakuzu: Eu ia convida a Konan, mas provavelmente o Leader vai convidar...

Hidan: Como assim, a Konan? O_O

Kakuzu: É, ela tem mais chances de aceitar...

Hidan: AH... - avista Mizu - AEEE, MIZU!!!

Mizu se vira para ele e aponta para si mesma

Hidan: Qué i na festinha lá comigo??

Mizu: Tah né... .-.

Hidan: Lol... - olha para Kakuzu - Agora tenho par n.n

Kakuzu: Aff...

Enquanto isso, num canto qualquer, Konan estava sentada lendo o Lua Nova (CREPUSCULO RULEZ \o/)

_Ler é tão melhor do que ficar ouvindo os Akatsuketes falar..._

_É tão mais... util..._

_Que pena que no mundo não existem romances que nem o do livro..._

_Acho dificil eu achar um cara legal..._

_Argh... ¬¬_

Chega Mikoto toda feliz...

Mikoto: Oi irmãzona amada! n.n

Konan: Oi peste...

Mikoto: Nossa, que mal-humor!!! hehe

Konan: O que exatamente tu quer aqui?

Mikoto: Váááárias coisas...

Konan: Interesseira... Fala a primeira...

Mikoto: Tua fantasia de Coelinha da PlayBoy (N/A.: Desde quando a Konan tem uma fantasia disso?? O.O), pra eu usar na festa!

Konan: O que?? o.O Mikoto, você só tem 13 anos, não vai usar isso!!!

Mikoto: Cara, ta parecendo a mamãe, qualé?? ¬¬

Konan: Bom... se servir... eu empresto...

Pein e Kisame iam passando por perto, e veem Konan e Mikoto sentadas...

Kisame: leader... É tua chance!!

Pein: De que? o.õ

Kisame: Seu idiota, vai lá e convida ela!!

Pein: A Mikoto?

Kisame: Não né, a Konan!

Pein: C-como??

Kisame: Vai lá seu inutil!! - ele da um empurrão em Pein que acaba jogando o coitado nos pés das duas irmãs -

Konan: Pein? o.o

Pein: O-o-oois chan-k-k-onan!! n.n'''

Konan: oi?

Mikoto: Pein-kun!!!

Pein: K-konan... você não... ir-fe-comi-sta-go quer? - fika mais vermelho que a Hinata -

Konan: Como?

Pein: Quer ir festa...? Argh...

Chega Takane e Yuta...

Yuta: Konan, quer ir na festa com o Takane??

Konan: Claro! Ninguem me convidou mesmo...

Takane: Legal!!! Vamos Yuta!!!

Yuta: Tchau!

Konan: Pein, que que tu ia me dizer?

Pein: Bem... é que... 'Maldito seja Takane ò.ó' Mikoto, vai comigo? 'fudeu ¬¬'

Mikoto - olhos brilhando-: Claro!!!!

Pein: Legal... - vira as costas e vai embora -

Mikoto: Mais um motivo para a fantasia!!! n.n - vira as costas e vai embora (2) -

_Meu, minha irmã é mais interesseira que o Kakuzu!_

_E eu ainda perdi o Leader pra uma pirralha ò.ó_

_Eu me odeio..._

_Bom, o Takane parece ser um cara legal..._

OoOoOo

E no dia seguinte...

Liam e Tsunade estavam no meio do pátio, onde seria a maldita festa...

Liam: Tsunade-sama, vai ser ótimo!!

Tsunade: É... só achei estranho aquelas maquininhas...

Liam: Pump it?? Se elas a festa não vai ser nada...

Tsunade: Só espero que não chova...

Liam: Por que choveria?

Tsunade: Só da merda nesse acampamento...

Liam: Tia, vai comigo?? :B

Tsunade: Eu hein... u.ú - vai embora -

Liam: Corte...

Chega Conan...

Liam: Oi n.n

Conan: Tu que ta organizando a festa?

Liam: Sim...

Conan: Será que tem lugar pra mais uma pessoa?

Liam: Tu?

Conan: Não né... a minha prima...

Liam: Mulher? :B

Conan: Tu ta parecendo aquele teu colega de cabana... Mas sim,é mulher...

Liam: A, qualé, dá um desconto, levei um fora da vovó!

Chega uma garota magra,peituda,loira,cabelo comprito até a metade das costas,olhos azuis,boca carnuda...

Garota: Oi Liam, meu nome é Yuna! - voz sedutora -

Liam: Oi Yuna... Você gosta de pumpit??

Yuna: Errr... não o.õ

Liam: Então não serve u.ú... Bom, pode trazer ela sim n.n

Conan: Tah né... Bom vou dar uma cassada por ai, se não só vai sobrar as feias u.ú

Liam: Por que não vai com a tu prima?

Conan: Ela é lésbica u.ú - se vira e vai caminhando tranquilo com as mãos nos bolços -

Liam: O__O

Yuna: n.n

**Continua...**

**(leiam a próxima parte:)**

* * *

**Bom gente,**

**Capitulo meio sem sentido**

**Mas a parte dos bambus foi a mais descente u.ú**

**Tava sem criatividade...**

**Pra vocês não deixarem de ler...**

**Será que Liam conseguirá um par?**

**Pein armará um barraco contra Takane?**

**Yuna causará muitos problemas?**

**Quem fim levou o Deidara e Miley?**

**Mikoto usará a tal fantasia de Coelhinha da Play boy?**

**E as tais fofocas?**

**E OS PATOS ESTARÃO VIVOS?? D:**

**- leva pedrada -**

**Bom, deixem reviws mesmo que não tenham gostado n.n**

**Criticas CONSTRUTIVAS serão bem vindas n.n**

**kissu**

**jah neh...**


	9. Pein de mal humor? Itachi e a anonima?

**- baka está num estado vegetativo de ser e pretende responder reviws depois do final do capitulo u.ú -**

* * *

No capitulo anterior...

Liam: Por que não vai com a tu prima?

Conan: Ela é lésbica u.ú - se vira e vai caminhando tranquilo com as mãos nos bolços -

Liam: O__O

Yuna: n.n

**Capitulo 9**

**E dale festa!!!!**

Pessoas chegavam ao lugar da festinha lá...

_Cadê o Takane hein? ¬¬_

_Mulher se atrazar é asseitavel, agora homem... Pelo amor de Jashim ¬¬_

_To aqui plantada com a minha maldita irmã esperando aquelas coisas..._

_E essa pseudo-pessoa-normal não cala a boca!!!_

_E sim, ela ta com a minha fantasia ¬¬_

Mikoto: ... Konan?

Konan - totalmente desligada -: ã? o.õ

Mikoto: Ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse? ¬¬

Konan: Tu disse alguma coisa? .

Mikoto: Argh ¬¬... Olha a Matsumoto-chan!!! - acenando - MATSUUUUU-CHAAAAAAN!!! n.n

Matsumoto: 'Mikoto ¬¬' Oi n.n'' - ela estava vestida de alguma coisa... uma mistura de emo com clobber que formava uma roupa muuuuito LOL -

Mikoto: E ai, venho com quem? n.n

Matsumoto: 'Metida ¬¬' Sozinha... n.n

Mikoto: Ninguem te convidou? o.õ

Matsumoto: Não, eu não tava com cabeça pra vir com ninguem... 'ninguem nesse camping serve mesmo...' Tchau... - se vai se embora -

Konan: Mikoto, para de ser metida!!! ò.ó

Mikoto: - ignora - OLHA!!! O.O

Konan: O que? o.õ - olha - OO

Mikoto: É o...

???: Oi n.n

Konan: DEIDARA??? D:

Deidara: Oi Konan, conhece a Miley??

Miley: Ooooi :B

(Nota: Deidara tava de mulher e Miley de homem - ti fofo n.n -)

Konan: Oi o.o

Deidara: Te vejo depois!!! n.n - sai de mãos dadas com Miley -

Konan: Eu vi o que eu vi? OO

Mikoto: Viu o_o

Chega Yuta e Meey, e Takane...

Yuta: Ooooi n.n

Takane: O-oi Konan-san n.n''

Konan: Oi... ' '

Takane: Vamos? n.n''

Konan: Vamo... - vão - (?)

Yuta: Mikoto, ta muito sexy assim :B - baba -

Mikoto: n.n

Meey: ¬¬ Yuta, menos...

Yuta: Que que eu fiz??? D:

Meey: Argh.... - vão fala com o Liam que tava viciado jogando Pump vestido de Mosqueteiro (LOL) -

Chega Kakuzu, Kisame e Sasori correndo que nem malucos (Nota: Kakuzu de mumia, Kisame de tainha e Sasori de pinoquio)

Sasori: É verdade que o Deidara veio com uma MUHER??? O.O

Mikoto: Eu vi ele assim pelo menos... o.õ

Kakuzu: Esse mundo ta perdido... E eu ainda vou ter que pagar pro Tobi 12 yenes O____O - isola num cantinho obscuro -

Kisame - puxando Kakuzu que estava abraçados nos joelhos e s ebalaçando falando ''Money, money, money'' -: Vamo procurar ele, essa eu to duvidando...

Os 3 vão ocrrendo, ou melhor, Kisame e Sasori correndo, e Kisame puxando Kakuzu que estava na posição sitada acima...

Mikoto: ALGUM DE VOCÊS SABE DO PEIN???

Kisame: TA EMO NA CABANA!!! - continua correndo indiferente -

Mikoto: na cabana? mas... - senta no chão disolada -

OoOoOoOo

Yuna estava caminhando pela pista de dança, e ve Deidara e Miley dançando...

Yuna: 'Nyuuu, garota munita n.n' - passa a mão na bunda do Deidara -

Deidara - olha pra traz -: Hey!!! O.O

Yuna - pisca pra ele -

Deidara: o.õ acho que ela notou que sou homem...

Miley: Pervertida!!! ò.ó Vamos pra outro lugar Deidei-chan - mostra lingua sorrindo -

Deidara: Vamo... n.n - xispam da pista -

OoOoOo

Algumas horas se passam, geral já ta na festa..

Chega Yuta, Hidan e Liam com umas caixas cheias de cerveja (nota: todos tem menos de 18)

Hidan: Agora essa porºº vai sai do estado de merºº pro estado de PORºº AFººº DO CARAººº!!! 8D - distribuindo cerveja -

Yuta e Liam: - idem a Hidan -

Conan olha pra Hidan quando ele passa por ele entregando a céva: Odeio esses idiotas que ficam falando palavrão...

Hidan: É, e o que que tu quer que eu fassa?

Conan - encarando Hidan com aura de briga - : Mantenha um nivel de educação ¬¬

Hidan - estalando os dedos - : E se eu não manter? ò.ó

Conan: Vai arranjar problemas... - parte pra briga mas Takane o impede e Kisame levanta Hidan no ar (o.o) -

Kisame: Opa, nada de briga ¬¬

Hidan: Ele que tava provocando ò.ó

Conan: Eu? Se enxerga o... albino!!

Hidan: Seu merºº do caraººº filho dua egºº putiººº de bordel vai da o cº na esquina! ò.ó (puxa, o hidan se supera hein... o.o)

Mizu: Vamo Hidan, vamo beber, que assim tu causa problemas... - puxando ele pelo braço -

Hidan: É, assim eu tb sai de perto desse merºººº ¬¬ - acompanha Mizu -

Conan: Argh, odeio esse tipo de gente... ¬¬ - vira pra Liam com uma cara totalmente diferente - Vamo joga Pump :B

Liam: YAHOOOO (momento Black Star o.o) - sai correndo

OoOoOoOoOo

Mikoto ainda estava sentada num banquinho na entrada do coisa lá onde tava sendo a festa...

Miley surge cantarolando a musica Waka Laka...

Miley - nota Mikoto sentada -: Miko-chan, que que ouve? o.o - faz uma careta -

Mikoto: O Pein-kun... não veio... ToT

Miley: E...

Mikoto: Ele me convidou ¬¬

Miley: A... dai é chato... mas por que você não entra e fica sentada ali comigo, com o Deidei-chan, com o Takane-san e a Konan-sama??? n.n''''

Mikoto: E qual seria o argumento pra me convencer a isso??

Miley: Simples, o Pein-sama ta lá fusilando o Takane com os olhos! n.n

Mikoto: O QUE???? O.O - berra tão alto que Miley quase voa longe -

Miley: nossa... o.o - se recompondo - vem!! n.n

Miley nota que Mikoto tinha sumido...

Miley: O.õ eu hein...

OoOoOo

La dentro, na mesa de Miley, Deidara, Takane e Konan conversavam distraidamente.... enquanto Pein ficava com beiço e cara de quem comeu e não gostou...

Chega Mikoto

Mikoto: Pein-kun, por que você não foi falar comigo quando chegou?? i.i

Pein: ã? Ah, sim, claro... desculpa, esqueci - volta a sua cara de bunda ¬¬ -

Mikoto: Tudo bem, quer dançar? n.n

Pein: Não... ¬:.:¬

Mikoto: Bom então.... posso sentarr ao seu lado? hehe...

Pein: Pode né... - quando Mikoto senta ele se afasta um pouco -

Mikoto: 'Ele me convida e agora fica dando gelo... poxa... que saco ¬¬'

Konan: Pein, posso saber por que raios tu ta com essa cara de bunda? o.õ

Pein: - aponta pro Takane -

Takane: Que que eu fiz? o.o

Pein - cora -: convi...ko..vir...argh ¬¬ ' maldita lingua presa'

Konan e Takane: o.õ

Konan: Quer beber alguma coisa? n.n

Takane: Tah... eu busc...

Konan: Eu pego... - sai correndo -

Deidara: Que que deu nela? o.õ

Chega Miley

Miley: Perdi alguma coisa??? n.n - faz uma careta fofamente bobinha -

Outros: o.õ

OoOoOoOoOo

Itachi, chega em frente a cabana amarela, vestido de vampiro, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito sexy (-baba-), bate na porta...

Uma das ki-irotsuki abre a porta

Itachi fala com uma voz sedutora: Vamos?! n/.\n

Ki-iotsuki anonima (por enquanto): Sim sim, Itachi-kun! n.n

OoOoOoOoO

Em um canto qualquer no mato...

Um cheiro infernal de maconha infestava o lugar...

Adivinha quem era?

Sim, nosso amigo...

ZETSU XD

Zetsu acariciando uma samambai e fumando um baseado: Créudisney, você sabe que eu te amo muito...

Créudisney: ...

Zetsu da uma tragada: Então, meu amor.... qué casa comigo???? n.**n **- dá uns pega na Créudisney -

**Continua...**

* * *

**Capitulo fresquinho proces! n.n**

**Bom, o final ta meio idiota mas... XD**

**Vo responde os Reviws:**

**Vick-chan: **Sim filha o.o - escovando os dentes - MAS EU AINDA NÃO JANTEI!!! -isola num cantinho junto com oKakuzu (sim, ele ainda ta la ¬¬) - D: NOOOOO O Takane é fofin ToT

**PaulaXD: **Acho que tu vai gosta do futuro dela MWAHAHAHA n.n Bom, amarela dava mais sentido sabe .-. cabana amarela, fitinha amarela... Que bom que vc ta gostando!!! :B

**Leadger m.: **Agora vc já sabe \o/ - leva pedrada-

**Hyuuga Skazi: **Agora vc riu!!! :B EDWARD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -morre de hemorragia nasal - /goza (QUE??? O.O)

**Aluado P.K: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu amo tanto ele :B ele podia ter ido cmg -.-' sim sim, foi dificil faz isso com ele .-.

**Mah-Love-Rock: **SIIIIM, O BILL é teu pai NYUUUUUUUUUUU B

**Loony Midnight: **Já escrevi :B E GO ANIME WORLD 2009 (sim, tem boatos que vai ter o AW em março n.n)

**tsuki22: **filha NYUUUU :B tah neh .-. bem feito pra ele _ simsim, ele é um peixe malvado!! (WTF?) yuri ¬¬ YAOI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :B sim, espera o proximo capitulo XD até o msn 8D

**bom, **

**por hoje é só pessoal!**

**Gaguinho: ¬¬**

**:B**

**jah neh**

**e vlw pelos reviws n.n**

**continuem sendo bons garotosegarotas e deixem mais ò.ó**

**Tobi - deixando reviw -: Tobi is a good boy :B**


	10. Briga? Uta? D:

**YOSH!!! \o/**

**mais um capitulo random :B**

* * *

**E no capitulo anterior....**

OoOoOoOoOo

Itachi, chega em frente a cabana amarela, vestido de vampiro, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito sexy (-baba-), bate na porta...

Uma das ki-irotsuki abre a porta

Itachi fala com uma voz sedutora: Vamos?! n/.\n

Ki-iotsuki anonima (por enquanto): Sim sim, Itachi-kun! n.n

**Capitulo 10**

**Utamaru e Orochimaru de perna quebrada??? D:**

Itachi: Yukki-chan, você está linda de Ninja n.n

(YUKKI??? SIIIIMMMM!!!)

Yukki: Arigatou Itachi-san n.n

OoOoOoOoOo

Na festa, cadeiras e mesas rolavam pelo chão, gente bebada e se pegando pra tudo que é canto...

Liam falava com Tsunade, que já estava no 53 copo de saque: Essa festa ta magavilinda IC... - bebado -

Tsunade: Gi... Eu gi quê o dgiggaaaa IC... - desmaia -

OOoOoOoO

Konan tava servndo salgadinho (XD)

_Leader-san é estranho o.o_

Pein: Oi n.n''

Konan: Por que você agiu tão estranho com o Takane-kun o.õ ?

Pein: Por..gos..que..tu... LINGUA PRESA MORRA!!!!Ò:.:Ó - começa a bater na propria lingua

Konan: o.õ

Pein - nota -: n.n''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' hehe...

Konan: Tah bem... isso foi estranho... - vira as costas e vai saindo -

Pein: Pera ai, Konan!!!! - vai atraz -

Takane: Oi Konan - nota o pratinho com uns 30 salgadinhos - pra que tudo isso?? o.o

Konan: Nem tinha vista que eu tinha pego tudo isso... n.n'

Pein - daum soco no Takane que cai no chão -: ò:.:o

Takane: x.x

Konan: D: COMO ASSIM? Por que você fez isso???

Pein: Por que ele... - respira fundo - te roubou de mim...

Forma uma rodinha de curiosos em volta

Kisame: BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA...

Sasori: BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA...

Geral: BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA...BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA...BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA...BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA...!!!!

OOOoOoOo

iTACHI: Ta ouvindo essas coisas? o/.\o

Yukki: Briga, briga briga?

Itachi: É...

Yukki: To o.o

Itachi: o/.\o - entram correndo e se juntam a rodinha de curiosos

Liam pega uma camera: Uhu n.n

Dentro da Rodinha, Pein e Konan de pé e Takane caido no chão

Konan: Como assim?? o.o

_Desde quando o Leader gosta de mim??? D:_

Pein: Konan... eu...

Hidan: DIZ LOGO QUE AMA ELA SEU PUºº

Pein: É... é isso..

Konan: O.O E por que não me chamou pra vir aqui nessa coisa?

Pein: Porque o Takane te convidou primeiro...

Sasori: Na verdade é porque tu é orgulhoso mas essa desculpa também cola ¬¬

Yuta: Ta e a briga??? O.O

Geral: CALA A BOCA YUTA Ò.Ó

Yuta: hehe n.n''

Takane levanta: Ai... x.x - se recompõe - Mas agora a Konan-chan veio comigo! ò.ó

Pein: - soca Takane denovo -

Takane: x.x''

_Dois caras brigando por mim??_

_To feita na vida!! n.n_

_Pera ai, que eu to pensando?_

Konan: Pein, se você é orgulhoso demais pra me convidar, sinto muito! Mas eu vim com o Takane, e volto com ele também!

Takane: x.n" :B

Pein: ...

Alguem aleatório: Que fora hein!!! XD

Geral: O.õ

Pein - soca Takane DENOVO -: u.ú

Konan: Para de fazer isso, qual o teu problema??? - vai socorrer o coitado do Takane -

Pein: Tinha que descarregar minha raiva... - prepara-se para outro soco mas... -

OoOoOoOoOo

Kakuzu isolado no cantinho: Money, Money, money... i.i

Autora: Vai ficar ai que nem um autista?? u.ú

Kakuzu: A fic é tua, tu que me tira daqui! ò.ó

Autora: Mas tu ta tããããão kawai ai!! n.n - rouba o Kakuzu - NYUUUU

Kakuzu: Atenção leitores: Ignorem totalmente essa parte da fic ¬¬

Autora: :B

OoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto dava barracos e coisas estranhas na fic...

Os coordenadores das cabanas (não eram só a Azul, Vermelha e Amarela, tinham outras, mas elas não vem ao caso u.ú)

Faziam sua propria festa no meio do mato...

Tsunade absurdamente bebada dançando funk: _Quando ela me ve ela meeche... Piri-pi-piri-pi-piri-piriguete... XD_

Orochimaru tentando subir numa arvore...

Vestido de Carmem Miranda D:

Orochimaru bebadão: Xiiii eu vou xubirxnexa arrrrrrrrrvori... - cai da arvore - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jiraiya rodiadode putas (o.o): Seja homem uma vez na vida e para de gritar! ¬¬

Orochimaru: Mas eu acho que quebrei a perna!!! D':

Tsunade e Jiraiya... e putas: O.O

OoOoOoOo

Zetsu e Créudisney continuavam se amando a luz da lua...

(?)

Zetsu: E então, Créu? Quer casar comigo??? (WTF????? D:) -da uma tragada -

Créudisney: ...

Zetsu: Créu, você não me ama mais??? T.**T**

Créudisney: ...

Zetsu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, das nossas fotossinteses?? (?) T.T

Créudisney: ...

Zetsu: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T - olha pra uma erva-daninha ese recompõe - ooi, vem sempre aqui?? :B

Créudisney e Erva-daninha: - capotam -

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voltando a briga...

Pein: Tinha que descarregar minha raiva... - prepara-se para outro soco mas... -

Voz masculina: Descarregar a raiva em pessoas é ruim, sabia??

Pein - vira pra traz -: Mas o que...?

Silencio mortal dentro do salão...

Um cara aparentemente mais velho que todos, mais ou menos uns 25 anos, de cabelos vermelhos e compridos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e com uma franja emo igual a do Deidara no olho esquerdo, sorria alegremente para Pein, o tal cara usava um capa verde-limão e botas pretas, e estava segurando o cutovelo de Pein sem fazer a menor força para ele não bater em Takane... denovo...

Pein: Mas quem raios é você??

Todos: O.O

Cara: Meu nome é Utamaru, Uta, se preferirem... - solta Pein - E espero que você não tente matar esse garoto denovo... n.n Se não quiser arranjar problemas...

Pein: C-como?? o.o

Uta: Eu sou o novo coordenador da cabana Akatsuki, e vou ajudar o Orochimaru-sama... n.n - olha ao redor - Quem aqui é um Akatsuki?

Akas: O QUE?????? O.O

**Continua...**

* * *

**Capitulo Randomico...**

**E MEU PERSONAGEM APARECEU GENTE XD**

**desculpa ai, não ter botado todos os personagens**

**mas é dificil sabe...**

**prometo que no proximo vou dedicar as fichas, **

**por causa da proxima prova...**

**de Inteligencia n.n**

**Hyuuga Skazi: **EU AMO SOUL EATER!!!! Vo faze cos da Liz Tompsom, uma das armas do Kidô-kuuun!!! XD se vc tem mente poluida entendeu!! XD eu tb falei pensando nisso o.o - morre -

**tsuki22-chan: **Mãe é oka-san n.n siiiim, essas partes são randomicas XD e créudisey é uma mistura tosca de Créu + Disney XD (créu na disney?? o.õ)

**PaulaXD**: Viu quem é a nonima tia??? n.n sejá feliz, e coma torta ò.ó (que??)

**Mah -Love-Rock**: E o Gustav é meu genro?? o.õ Vou ser uma boa sogra pra ele XD

**Vick-chan**: Siiiim, esse é o nosso amigo Pein ¬¬ Mas ele é lindo, dai compenssa XD Mussume-chaaaan n.n

**Capitulo curtinho...**

**mas dá pro gasto u.ú**

**prometo um MUUUUUUUITO grande depois n.n**

**Tava meio sem inspiração...**

**eu vou fikar um boooom tempo sem escrever, pq eu vou viajar pra casa da Jubys (quem leu a Filme da AKatsuki sabe), e lá na praia não tem PC muito a mão...**

**vou tentar entrar numa lanhouse... n.n**

**então era isso...**

**jah neeeeeee**

**P.s.: Deixem Reviws né Kakuzu-With-Sugar???? :B**

**Kakuzu amarrado num posta com a Autora desenhando na cara dele: É ¬¬**

**Nyuuuuuuu n.n**

**Kakuzu: ¬¬**


	11. KK e as perguntas?

**LOL**

**Mais um capitulo saindo :B**

**bom, vou dar algumas noticias...**

**EU TO EM ESTADO DE SURTO**

**qualquer coisa mais estranha que o normal nessa fic será pq eu to numa fase que eu preciso escrever ShikaTema (eu gosto ta ò.ó) só que não quero abandonar essa fic, que eu to amando por sinal... talvez ela submeta a ''Filme da Akatsuki'' para segundo lugar no meu ranking próprio de fics favoritas o.o**

**bom, **

**duvido que alguem leia isso mas...**

**vamo pra fic...**

**e uma dica de música: would you, da banda Touch and go... A letra é mega bagaceira mas é muito LOL!!! n.n**

**agora sim..**

**a fic...**

* * *

No capitulo anterior...

Cara: Meu nome é Utamaru, Uta, se preferirem... - solta Pein - E espero que você não tente matar esse garoto denovo... n.n Se não quiser arranjar problemas...

Pein: C-como?? o.o

Uta: Eu sou o novo coordenador da cabana Akatsuki, e vou ajudar o Orochimaru-sama... n.n - olha ao redor - Quem aqui é um Akatsuki?

Akas: O QUE?????? O.O

**Capitulo 11**

Mais um gay cuidando da cabana ¬¬

_Ta, agora é o fim do mundo_

_O Orochimaru já era estranho..._

_Agora essa coisa?? o.o_

_espero que esse também não seja gay ¬¬_

_Já chega aquele festival de yaoi XD_

_Bom, olhando pelo lado positivo, o Leader parou de bater no Takane ò.ó_

_E agora cá estou na enfermaria do camping cuidando dele ¬¬_

Takane deitado na cama da enfermaria todo quebrado: Oi Konan-chan n.n''''''''' 'cara... eu apanhei na frente de todo mundo de um cara punk cheio de pircing o.o e o pior... na frente da Konan-chan D:' eu acho que não quebrei nada... hehe n.n''

Konan: Takane, não se preocupa, não to te achando um lesado... O Leader sim ò.ó 'Takane é meio fraco mesmo ¬¬'

Takane: Se você quiser, pode ir para sua cabana... Não precisa ficar aqui comigo... (N/A.: duplo sentido LOL 8D)

Konan: Na verdade, eu não quero ir pra cabana denovo... ¬¬ vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco ¬¬

Takane: Ta... o.õ

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

É, pelo jeito a party já acabou...

Mas também...

já eram 4:30 da manha 8D

Na cabana dos nossos gays favoritos (WTF??O.O)

Sasori: Leader...

Pein: Oi...

Sasori: A Konan te odeia n.n

Pein: Precisa repetir ¬¬?

Sasori: Sim :B

Kisame: Tsc, as mulher são todas iguais, preferem os mais fracotes 8D

Pein: Acho que isso não ajuda ¬¬

Kisame: Eu tentei n.n''

Uta entra na cabana e tranca a porta: Hora de dormir n.n

Akas: o.õ

Uta: Eu mando aqui queridos ¬¬

Tobi - levanta a mão -

Uta: Fala, o pirulito ali...

Tobi: Você é gay??? :B

Deidara - metralaha Tobi -: Isso lá é coisa que a gente pergunta Tobi?? ò.\\)

Uta: Não tem problema... Não me importo que pergunte, mas não, eu não sou gay...

Akas - suspiro de alivio -

Uta: Eu sou bi n.n''

Deidara - engasga -

Sasori - se quebra -

Zetsu - engolhe o cigarro -

Tobi - fura seu unico olho - (WTF??)

Pein - pircings esplodem -

Itachi - bate de cara na parede -

Kisame - esconde em baixo da cama -

Kakuzu - arrebentam as cicatrizes -

Hidan - cabelo arrepia -

Uta: Que foi? o.õ

Kakuzu se recusturando: É que aqui, se você não sabe, é uma cabana masculina...

Hidan: E é uma meºº de poºº do caceºº ter um coordenador viado ¬¬

Uta: Bissexual seria o termo certo ¬¬

Hidan: É viado mesmo assim poºº ò.ó

Uta: E eu sei que essa é uma cabana masculina... E que tem uma mulher... Por isso aceitei o ''cargo'' n.n

Akas: O.O''''

Uta: Que foi?? o.o

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No outro dia...

Karu - olhando em volta as 3 equipes - : '¬¬' Bom, a prova de hoje, é de inteligencia, então, a conselho vocês a se matarem e renascerem mais espertos ¬¬

Geral: O.õ

Hidan: O que tu quis dizer co isso seu puºº de merºº filho de uma egºº pºº no cº ò.ó

Kakuzu: Hidan, calma, não esquece que estresse da rugas ¬¬

Hidan: r-rugas??? O.O no meu rosto simetricamente perfeito não!!!! T.T

Surge o Death the Kid: Simetria????? :B

Kakuzu: - voadora no Kid -

Karu: Continuando ¬¬ Vocês terão que escolher os dois membros mais inteligentes, ou mais burros se quiserem perder, para participarem de uma gincana de perguntas gerais relacionadas a coisas estranhamente aleatórias...

Deidara: Posso ser um dos participantes??? :B

Konan: Não ¬¬

Kisame: Eu voto pelo Itachi e...

Pein: Mas o Itachi já participou da coisa lá dos bambus...

Kisame: Ta, então a Konan e...

Hidan: O With Sugar é bom em matematica n.n

Itachi: Que mal lhe pergunte, mas, quem é o With Sugar? o/.\õ

Kakuzu: Eu ¬¬ não pergunte...

Konan: Então eu e o Kakuzu...

Pein: É!

Konan: Alquem me responde...

Tobi: SIM! - positivo estilo Gai -

_Sim, eu to ignorando o Leader ¬¬_

Depois de todo mundo ter decidido quem participaria...

Karu: Bom, cada dupla, se direcione a bancada com a cor de sua cabana, eu farei as perguntas, e vocês tem 3 chances, a primeira, vocês chutam, a segunda, vocês pedem ajuda pros colegas, e a 3 vocês pedem ajuda pros coordenadores... Se não acertarem em nenhuma, cada equipe adversária ganha 10 pontos, se acertarem de primeira a equipe que acertou ganha 30 pontos, se acertar de segunda, ganha 20 e se acertar na ultima tentativa, 10 pontos...

Carinha qualquer da equipe preta (sim, tem outras equipes ¬¬): Mas como vc vai fazer as perguntas?

Karu: Uma pergunta pra cada equipe, na ordem que vocês estão colocados...

Eram 5 bancadas, a Akatsuki, a Aoitsuki, a Momoirotsuki, Kurotsuki, Ki-irotsuki e a Midoritsuki (3 masculinas e 3 femininas - Nota: Aka masculina (ou não) Aoi masculina Momoiro feminina Kuro masculina Ki-iro feminina e Midori feminina)

Nas cabanas dos conhecidos, as duplas eram:

Aoi: Liam e Yuta (pq o Takane tava quebrado 8D)

Ki-iro: Matsumoto e Conan

Karu: Bom, primeira pergunta para a Akatsuki... ¬¬

Deidara e Tobi gritando da Arquibancada vestidos de lideres de torcida: VAAAAIIIIIIII K.K!!!!! UHUUU!!!! 8D

Sasori: Qual é a do K.K?? o.õ

Tobi: Konan e

Deidara: Kakuzu...

DeiTobi: KonanKuzu 8D

Sasori: - Capota-

Pein: Essa foi a coisa mais tosca que eu ouvi hoje ¬¬

Miley: Deidei-chan é tão engraçado!!!!! :B

Akas: o.õ

Karu: A pergunta é: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco foi exibido pela primeira vez em que ano?

Konan: Eu nem era nascida nessa época .-.

Kakuzu: Errr... 1984...

Karu: Errado, pessam ajuda para seus colegas sem eles dizerem a resposta certa!

Itachi: Depois disso!!

Konan: 1988!

Karu: Errado... ajuda do coordenador

Uta: Um numero par entre 1988 e 1984!

Konan e Kakuzu: 1986!!!

Karu: Certo! 10 pontos para a Akatsuki!

Akas: UHU!!!

Pein: Nossos primeiros pontos :'D

Kisame: Que emo-ção!

Os dois se abraçam e começam a chorar de alegria

Sasori: Eu vo me mata ¬¬

Karu: Proxima pergunta, para os Aoi!

Yuta: Nós é foda!! A gente ganha mais que esse manés!!! ò.ó

Karu: ¬¬ Qual o nome do autor do anime/mangá The Prince of Tennis?

Liam: o.o

Yuta: Errr...

Liam: TITE KUBO!!! 8D

Yuta: Não seu burro ò.ó

Karu: É, ta errado, ajuda do pessoal da cabana...

Aoi 1: Começa com K, o sobrenome!

Yuta: Masashi Kishimoto XD

Liam: Esse é o autor do nosso anime ¬¬

Yuta: Ah...

Karu: Ajuda do coordenador...

Jiraiya: O sobrenome lembra alguma coisa como ''comi''

Liam: Homi!!! :B

Karu: Errado, 10 pontos para as outras equipes... e por um milagre, os Akas tão ganhando ¬¬

Akatsuketes: UHU!!!!! - dancando a caipirinha -

Ele faz as perguntas para a Momoiro, Kuro, e chega a vez das Ki-iro...

Karu: Agora a pergunta é, digam um nome de um mangá yuri cujo a protagonista se chame Himemiya Chikane...

Conan: Kannazuki no Miko!

Hidan grita da platéia: A DELES ERA MAIS FACIL PORRA Ò.Ó

Karu: A gente não sabia que ia ter um homem no grupo ¬¬ 30 pontos para a Ki-iro

Tobi: Elas ultrapasarem a gente i.i

Karu faz a pergunta das outras equipes que a gente não sabe os personagens, e até então, as Ki-iro estão ganhando com 30 pontos, enquantos os outros empatam com 20 ou 30... ou 0...

Karu: Segunda e ultima rodada, para a Akatsuki, completem o próverbio: As dificuldades são como as montanhas....

Konan: Elas se aplainam quando avançamos sobre elas.

Karu: 30 pontos para a Akatsuki que ultrapassa as Ki-iro!!!!

Hidan: VÃO PERDE SEU BANDO DE FILHO DA PUºº!!!! É A AKATSUKI QUE MANDA AQUI SEU BANDO DE PUTIººº!!!!

Matsumoto - metralha Hidan -

Hidan: x.x Vadia...

Karu: Pergunta para os Aoi, pra ver se vocês saem da lanterna ¬¬, qual foi o periodo da minisérie brasileira exibida na Globo chamada Hilda Furacão?

Liam: Poºº

Yuta: 10 de janeiro a 24 de maio...

Karu: Errado...

Takane chega com os dois olhosroxos: A data que você usou como final, está certa, mas não é final, e o final, é 1 mes e 29 dias depois do inicio!

Liam: 24 de maio e 23 de agosto!

Karu: Errado...

Jiraiya: 1 mes antes da data que vocês disseram como final!

Liam e Yuta: 24 DE MAIO A 23 DE JULHO!!!

Karu: Certo...

Aois: EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Karu: 10 pontos pra vocês ¬¬

Karu faz as perguntas pras cabanas aleatórias e chega a vez das Ki-iro

Karu: Qual era o horário de exibição da minissérie Anos Rebeldes?

Matsumoto: 21h30min!

Karu: Errado

Yukki: 60 minutos a mais!

Matsumoto: 22h30!

Karu: Certo! Mas como hove um empate, vamos para a morte subita ¬¬

Tobi: MORTE NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! T.T Tobi não querer que Kakuzu-chan nem Konan-kun sejam mortos i.i

Deidara: Tobi seu estupido, primeira coisa, NINGUEM vai morrer ¬.\\) segunda, Kakuzu-chan? o.õ

Tobi: A tah... Tobi's a goood booooy :B

Geral: ¬¬''''''

Karu: Bom, é o seguinte, a pergunta para as duas equipes, quem responder primeiro, e certo, ganha... Miscabela foi a misa, quem foi a misa? (8D)

Konan e Kakuzu pulam em cima de um botãozinho vermelho e esplodem ele, e a bancadinha vermelha quebra com o peso dos dois mais a força estrondoza dos dois (D:)

Deidara: KATSU!!!! :B

Konan e Kakuzu: MISCABELA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karu: Certo ¬¬

Konan: Isso significa...

Kakuzu: ... que a gente ganhou...

Pein: ... UMA PROVA??????? O:.:O

Karu: É... ¬¬

Akas - gritando, dançando, pulando, caramellodançando, surtando, coisando... -

Conan: Mas eles quebraram a bancadinha! ò.ó

Karu: E dai? o.õ

Matsumoto: E dai que eles tem que pagar por isso... - estalando os dedos (o.o)

Karu: Que nada, elas vão pro lixo mesmo...

Geral: ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoO

Na cabana...

Uta: Parabéns K.K!!!!! n.n

Konan: WTH??

Uta: K.K = KonanKuzu :B O Tobi que enventou...

Kisame: Saudade do Orochimaru ¬¬''''

Hidan: Ta, qual a proxima poºº de prova ¬¬

Uta: É outra prova individual...

Itachi (tinha esquecido do meu Uchihastoso - mistura tosca de Uchiha + gostoso): Que tipo? 'Da ultima me arrependi de ter participado... o/.\o'

Uta: Bom, eu que dei a ideia, e como meu nome significa ''canção''...

Hidan: Que gay .-.

Kakuzu - chutão nas partes senciveis do Hidan -

Hidan: Eu tenho uma proteção ali, querem ver?? ò.n

Akas: NÃO O.O

Uta: Indiferente!! :B

Hidan - fechando o ziper da calça - : Tah neh...

Uta: Continuando... Então, é uma prova, que o grupo todo terá que escrever uma musica, e um de vocês terá que cantar, e um tocar qualquer instrumento fazendo o ritmo...

Tobi: Tobi saber tocar aquelas coisas escocesas 8D

Deidara: Uta-sempai, era pra você ter nos contado a prova?? ¬¬

Uta: Sim n.n

Deidara: Então por que o Karu que falava as provas antes?

Uta: Porque essa vocês tem até amanha para escrever uma musica, para apresentarem n.n

Akas: O.O

**Continua...**

* * *

**YOSH**

**Capitulo relativamente sério ¬¬**

**Bom, foi o que deu...**

**E ELE TAVA MAIS COMPRIDO T.T**

**Tah parei...**

**Respondendo os reviws:**

**:** OMFG S2 Peintava na TPM, dai se revoltou u.ú (???????????) Eu tenho uma filha com o Pein pq eu sou a Konan - dançando a caipirinha - (ninguem pergunto...) ELE É BOM UAHSUAHSUAHSUSAHUS Aquela puta, como ela consegue e eu não??? ò.ó (falando de si mesma...) Bom, a jubys é minha amiga desde os 2 anos ¬¬ Eu tb queria conhecer todo mundo do FF :B Sim sim, sou a Baka-chan, é que eu fiz cos de Konan, dai meus amigos começaram a me chamar de Konan-kun (¬¬) dai eu botei o Konan na frente tb n.n Ok n.n to continuando YOSH NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Hyuuga Skazi: **Fazer cosplay faz bem para a saude n.n (/q) Tenten Rulez \o/ eu vo faze uma encenação com uma tenten no proximo evento, pq eu vo de Temari :B Eu tb 8D Rir é o melhor remédio para a boca parada u.ú (O QUE???)

**Nina-osp: **A tua ficha até ta bom, mas eu já fechei as fichas, a um tempão... Por isso não vou aceita-la... Talvez, no ultimo capitulo, eu precise que mais uns personagens pra fechar a fic, então, ela tem vaga garantida, mas só apareceria no final do penultimo, e em todo o ultimo... Mas continue lendo, eu sou facilmente persoadida a aceitar coisas como fichas, então sipá ela aparece nos ultimos capitulos n.n'' Obrigado pela compreenção hehe

**Mah-Love-Rock: **EU QUERO NETOS Ò.Ó

**Vick-chan: **Kakuzu-chan With Sugar, isso aparece no anime cara, quando o Hidan cai a cabeça, dai o Kakuzu segura a cabeça dele, dai o Kakuzu não quer custurar a cabeça dele devolta, dai o Hidan começa a deboxar dele... É muito LOL, dai o Hidan fala tb ''Kakuzu, vai chupar um peniº'' Dai quando eu ouvi isso eu morri XD... KakuHi RULEZ TOTAL... Uta is a good boy 8D Mussume-chan ganha aumento de mesada pr isso, Kakuzu, dá o dinheiro pra ela ò.ó

**Paula XD: **Você também é 10 :B Quem sabe, hein aushuahsuhas... Tah, pode ser Pudim, meu gato se chama Pudim 8D - morre - Ela metralhou alguem (nem lembro mais quem .-.) nesse capitulo XD PEITXOS!!!! Eu queria ter peitos ¬¬ (comentários yuri a parte o.o) POSTES - bate de cara num poste - tah, postei .-.

**Nina-carol: **Ele é fofinho :B Mas o Pein é forte u.ú Agora o Pein vai se dar bem... Neme lindo 8D agora o Zetsu vai assumir a responcabilidade por uma coisa que ele fez com a erva-daninha 8D

**tsuki22: **Essa foi profunda 8D auhsuahsuahsus é u.ú Eu já quebrei a perna... dóóóóóóóí o.o Me inspirei na minha mãe dançando a caramellodance XD Como a Konan consegue dar fora naquela coisa tão estupravel?? O.O Uta nem é forte cara... e ele é bi, que nem um amigo meu n.n

**Bom, era isso né...**

**A sim, **

**Vou fazer uma sinópse agora, para todos os capitulos...**

**Sinópse:**

**Mais uma prova individual??**

**E é uma musica??**

**Quem será nosso astro (?????)??**

**E a musica??**

**Será que Pein levará mais um fora da Konan??**

**E Zetsu, papai??**

**Nãopercam o próximo capitulo de: Colônia de Férias: Cabana Akatsuki**

**Capitulo 12 - Como você pode abandonar eu??**

**Somente na tela na sua Tevelisão, quer dizer, do seu computador 8D**

**- leva pedrada -**

**x.x**

Ryuuku: A autora agora ta morta, então eu vou acabar o capitulo 8D

Ryuuku: Por hoje é só pessoal, Jah Neh, ah sim, a autora pede para quem quiser, adiciona-la no msn :B

Jah neh


	12. Pein cantor e Tobi no violão?

**São 4h da manhã... **

**Eu, to aqui, escrevendo no meu Death Note que nem uma maniaca,**

**escrevendo aki no FF**

**Comendo torta de bolacha**

**De pijama**

**Com um gato gordo do meu lado com cara de cachorro sem dono me pedindo comida...**

**sono...**

**--'**

* * *

No capitulo anterior...

Deidara: Uta-sempai, era pra você ter nos contado a prova?? ¬¬

Uta: Sim n.n

Deidara: Então por que o Karu que falava as provas antes?

Uta: Porque essa vocês tem até amanha para escrever uma musica, para apresentarem n.n

Akas: O.O

**Capitulo 12**

**...SE NÓIS FOI SEMPRE FILIZ...**

_Que cena fofa..._

_10 seres tentando escrever uma musica pro LEADER canta ¬¬_

_Melhorque o Deidara, meu deus, que voz a dele, quebrou um dos meus vidrinhos de perfume..._

_Agora ele ta me devendo umnovo n.n_

_E o Tobi vai toca violão (Não sei da onde eles conseguiram mas...)_

_E eu realmente não quero saber como é a letra..._

_Que por sinal, nem to ajudando a escrever, porque o Hidan disse que escreve ela sozinho..._

_Idiotas ¬¬_

Hidan: ACABEI PORºº!!!!!!! :B

Kisame: Deixa eu ve - tentando pegar a letra, mas Hidan tira de perto dele -

Hidan: Não não, só o Leader, eu e o Tobi vamos ver, pra vocês vai ser surpresa!!!!

Kakuzu: Me dá essa merdº logo seu putº ¬¬

Hidan: Não, já disse porºº, só amanha...

Uta - acorda e senta na cama -: Qual é a do barulho hein?? --'

Hidan: Eu acabei a letra...

Uta: ótimo, então já estão prontos para acordar daqui a 1 hora... - volta a dormir -

Pein: Mas são 3:30 da manha o.o

Uta: A prova é de madrugada... Não me perguntem por que...

Itachi: o/.\o

Tobi: Mas Tobi quer dormir T.T

Kisame: Mas não vai! Temos que nos preparar para ganhar essa outra prova!!! o.o

Pein: Sim, nós só temos 1 ponto, sendo que as outras equipes tem uns 15 ou 20!!!

Deidara: No final da musica eu posso fazer uma esplosão???

Kakuzu: Não, fogos de artificio custam dinheiro...

Deidara: Mas não é com fogos de artificio... o.\\)

Kakuzu: Então vá na fé :B

Deidara: NYUUUUU

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No pátio do camping, eram 4:30 da manha, e geral tava lá, caindo de sono, o sol mal tinha nascido ainda, a autora ta quase dormindo aqui no teclado (qqq)...

Karu: - boçeja - Bom, vocês já sabem como é... Primeira equipe, Aoitsuki...

Liam e Takane sobem no palco, Liam com um microfone LOL e Takane com um teclado fofozo...

Cantam a Beber Cair e Levantar

As pessoinha lá tudo pulando que nem macaco e cantando o refrão ''complexo'' da musica ()

Karu: Parabéns, Liam e Takane, a apresentação foi ótima! ´Próxima cabana é a Akatsuki!!! E é nessas horas que a gente mais ri!!! 8D

Pein e Tobi sobem no palco, o violão do Tobi era uma coisa estranha, cheio de adezivos de desenhos animados (parece o meu, que é cheio de adesivo aleatório - morre -)

Hidan correndo junto até o palco: AE BANDO DE PAº NO Cº, a letra é MINHA de MINHA autoria quando vocês aplaudirem, aplaudam a MIM ò.ó

Kakuzu - puxa Hidan pelo braço e coloca ele numa camisa de força (qqq) -

Hidan: Mnha musica caralºº ò.ó

Kakuzu - puxando Hidan pela camisa de força - : Tah, eles já entenderamm... ¬¬

Tobi pega o violão e começa a tocar um ritmo...

Pein: Bom, como o Hidan já disse, essa musica é dele, por isso, desculpem qualquer ofença ou coisa pra maiores de 18 o:.:o... Outra coisa, essa musica é pra uma pessoa em especial, espero que essa pessoa perceba!

E... (agora, embora em italico, não é um POV da Konan, é a musica mesmo o.o)

_[Refrão]  
Como que ocê pôde abandoná eu  
Se nóis foi sempre filiz  
Esse moço nunca te mereceu  
E eu sou o que ocê sempre quis_

_[Repete refrão]_

_Aquele zóio verde eu garanto que é lente  
O meu é vesgo mas é natural  
E aquele volume olhando de frente  
É enchimento, aquilo não é normal_

_O BMW deve ser roubado  
Já meu Belinão ocê me viu comprar  
Foram 15 prestação que eu paguei atrasado  
Mas só farta 2 e eu vou quitar_

_Agora que eu quero ver  
Você sofrer na mão daquele mané  
Eu nunca fiz a sua xana doer  
E o apelido dele é tripé_

_[Repete refrão 2x]_

_Se ele faz Direito eu faço Enfermagem  
Se luta jiu-jitsu eu jogo doninó  
Se ele só bebe whisky Johnny Walker  
Eu só bebo Druris e Schincariol_

_Se nas férias dele vai pra Nove York  
Pega o avião, embarque, desembarque  
Muito melhor é lá em Caldas Novas  
Quero ver ter água quente lá no Central Park_

_Agora que eu quero ver  
Quem vai te levar pra lanchar  
Coxinha, sfiha e pastel  
E dividir o guaraná_

_[Repete refrão 2x]_

_Ficar sem você eu não sei se consigo  
Você foi embora e me deixou chorando  
Beijo a calcinha que você deixou comigo  
E no meu Philco-Hitachi tá rolando Vando_

_E pra terminar ouça o que eu te digo  
Esse homem quer é aproveitar docê  
Fica comigo, aceite o meu pedido  
Nem que seja uma só noite que é pra nóis metê_

_[Repete refrão 2x]_

Geral: o.o.... - começam a aplaudir enlouquecidos - AKATSUKI, AKATSUKI, AKATSUKI, AKATSUKI!!!!!! uhull!!!!!

Kakuzu cochicha pra Kisame: Essa musica tem toda a cara de ser do Hidan ¬¬

Kisame - de pé aplaudindo - : QUE MUSICA LINDA, MUITO PROFUNDA :'D

Kakuzu: ¬¬'' Eu não mereço...

Hidan - amarrado na camisa de força - : EU SO FODA CACEºº!!!!! xB

Chega Itachi todo escabelado: Perdi alguma coisa - de pijama e meio dormindo - Eu ouvi uns barulhos...

Hidan: Tu perdeu a melhor aprezentação musical já feita nessa porºº de mundo n.n

Itachi: A nossa?

Kakuzu: é¬¬

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM (efeito sonoro tosco de uma esplosão... - desmorre e morre denovo -)

Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori: DEIDARA Ò.Ó

No palco...

Tudo esplodido, todo mundo que tava por perto, estava preto por causa da esplosão, e Deidara rindo que nem o Raito...

Deidara: FINAL MARAVILHOSO :B

Tobi: Sempai malvado... - limpando a mascara -

Karu: Vocês estão desclacificados ¬¬ dessa prova...

Akatsuketes: O QUE??? O.O

Karu: Sim... ¬¬

Uta: Pera ai que a gora a gente vai conversa - estalando os dedos -

**essas cena foi censurada por conter muito sange, perda de membros do corpo**

**e orgãos, e principalmente,**

**comentários nojentos.... O.O**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na cabana...

Pein: Pelo menos a gente ganhou um ponto n.n

Hidan: Com a MINHA musica :'D

Kakuzu: E eu ganhei mufunfa da garotinha namorada do Deidara! n.n

Kisame: Por que?

Kakuzu: Apostas MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Uta: Mas por causa do Deidara a gente quase perdeu o ponto ¬¬

Deidara: Porºº, sempre põem a culpa em mim!

Sasori: Mas dessa vez foi!

Deidara: Tah, mas o Kakuzu autorisou!

Uta: E desde quando tu pode obedeçer as autorisações do Kakuzu?

Deidara: Desde que nenhum de vocês manda em mim! - sai batendo a porta (putº que pariu, essa criatura só da chilica??? ¬¬)

Sasori: Ta, vai chora lá com a tua namoradinha! Ninguem se importa com tigo mesmo!

Tobi: E me importo! :B

Sasori: Cala a boca Tobi! ò.ó - sai batendo a porta também -

Konan: Essa é mais uma prova de que o pessoal dessa cabana é totalmente ''unido'' ¬¬

Itachi todo arrumado, de prifume (???)...

Kisame: Onde tu vai?

Itachi: Em um lugar que gente da classe de vocês não vai ¬¬

Kakuzu: Acredite, tenho muito mais dinheiro no banco que tu ¬¬

Itachi: Não estou falando de dinheiro, to falando de educação

Batem na porta

Itachi abre: Oi Yukki n/.\n

Yukki: Vamo logo que minha mãe ta louca pr ate conhecer!

Kisame: Vai abandonar teus amigos por uma garota?

Itachi - fechando a porta -: Desde quando vocês são meus amigos? - bate a porta -

Toda a Akatsuki fica em um silencio de velório...

Kisame sentando na sua cama: Quem precisa dele como amigo?Eu tenho o Zé!

Zetsu fumando: Ae brodi, esperimenta ae...

Kisame: Não tenho não o.o

OoOoOoOoOoO

No refeitório, na hora do jantar...

Miley passa pela mesa dos Akas

Miley: Vocês viram o Deidara?

Konan: A ultima vez que eu vi ele, saiu da cabana atacado dos nervos...

Miley: Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele não me respondeu, ele tava no telefone da secretária, quando eu cheguei, ele desligou, sem acabar o assunto com a pessoa do outro lado... o.o Nunca tinha visto o Deidei-chan assim... - faz uma careta fofolenta -

Pein - cutuca Konan -: Posso falar com tigo, no privê???

Konan: Argh... Tah... ¬¬ - levantam e vão pra algum lugar -

Kakuzu: A nossa cabana ta cada vez mais dividida...

Hidan - abraça Kakuzu -: Mas tu ainda é minha porºº favorita seu puºº!!! S2

Kakuzu - afasta Hidan -: Vai cata merºº ¬¬

Hidan: Porºº eu venho todo feliz te da um abraço e tu me trata assim T.T

Kakuzu: Quanto tu precisa? ¬¬

Hidan: 50 conto, depois devolvo 8D

Kakuzu: ¬¬ - entrega os 50 - Se não devolve eu te castro...

Hidan:O.O

Chega Deidara

Deidara - senta -: Oi...

Tobi: Sempai ta melhor?

Deidara: É, não dá pra reclamar... Mas gente, errr... eu tenho uma notícia pra dar....

Kisame: O que?

Deidara: Vou ter que sair do acampamento...

Akas e Miley: O QUE??????

**Continua...**

**(LEIAM O FINALZINHO, É IMPORTANTE PARA A FIC!!!!!!)**

* * *

**Mais um capitulo pronto...**

**Eu parei de escrever ele pra dormi e voltei a escrever as 10:00...**

**E me Deti Noti ta acabando T.T**

**Reviws:**

**: **É, desculpa, tava meio mal da cabeça... É, o ''Filme'' é a minha fic mais comprida, mas se bobear, essa vai ser mais... Na real, eu tava lendo ele (Filme) esse dias, e acho que podia ter sido melhor mas... Ta bom assim :B hauhsuahsuahsuahsah sim sim, quanlquer dia desses a gente tem que se fala no msn n.n A da caipirinha tb é muito foda, é a minha favorita... Nyaaaaa que bom que você gosta delas!!! :D É, eu não quis ser personagem dessa, mas mesmo assim, ainda falo com os personagens e morro frequentemente 8D agora viva o T.P (Tobi e Pein) XD

**tsuki22-chan: **YOSH filha :B vlw... A cara, é muito personagem, administra as aparições das fichas é muito ruim, sério! E o Itachi, bem, eu esqueci por sobre carga de personagem mesmo... Sim, no meu orkut tem uns desenhos dele, tem um dele com a roupa que ele usa na primeira aparição dele na fic, olha lá!! (ta no album desenhos) sim, o da Konan também deve esplodir, e por sinal, ela ta meio esquecida na fic, vou ter que aumentar as aparições dela, afinal, querendo ou não, é uma PeinKonan né... Mas eles até que se deram bem... Putz, foi a pior dor que eu já senti, tipo, tu OUVE o teu osso mechendo na tua perna, é horrivel... Pein é pra casa e Hidan é pra amante 8D (mas o Pein ainda é estupravel u.ú)

**Mah-Love-Rock: **Nyuu, o sobrenome completo do baby vai ser Nome Laka Wolfang Schafer, ti fofo :B

**Uchiha Natalia: **auhsuahsuahsuahsuahs Vo faze uma comuna no orkut com esse nome ;B

**Paula XD: **o Pudim é gordo e grande :B (ai...) eu mordo ele, ele me morde tb u.ú Enquanto não cresce, sutiãs inflaveis são uteis!! 8D (qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq?) - coça o galo - Daqui a pouco melhora n.n'' Sua idéia é boa, vou ve ro que eu posso fazer, acho que vou fazer um mega extra com as histórias de todos os personagens n.n Eu posso botar essa cena no extra, porque se eu botar na fic, talvez saia um pouco da história... Mas valeu a dica n.n

**Nina-osp: **aushuahsuahsuasuhasu bom, a Yuuki ta na cabana rosa, por isso ainda não apareceu n.n Brigadin bjoo

**Hyuuga Skazi: **os meus progetos são, Shika Sexy, Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran), Nami (One Piece), Miroku (Inuyasha), Liz (Soul Eater), Temari (ta proto, só falat usa), Temari ANBU, e L, mas vão demorar, to meio se grana 8D que bom que vc ri bastante lendo a fic, é bom saber disso!!! n.n

**Bom gente, é isso de reviw, agora o Ryuuku vai dizer a sinópse...**

**Ryuuku - comento maçã -**

**Eu: ¬¬**

**Ryuuku: Ta, desculpa n.n''**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Deidei, fique, por favor!**

**Onde Itachi foi?**

**Será que a Akatsuki vai se unir?**

**Por que Deidara tem que sair do acampamento?**

**Será que finalmente Konan e Pein vão se acertar?**

**muitas novidades e surpresas no capitulo 13, ''Deidei, fique, por favor!''**

**Somente nos cinemas, no FF, melhor dizendo...**

**Ryuuku: Feliz agora? ¬¬**

**Eu: Aham n.n**

**Kakuzu: Baka ¬¬**

**Eu: Nyuuu**

**Ryuuku: Acaba logo o capitulo que eu quero comer maçã 8D**

**Tah bem**

**Agora sim**

**The endiu **

**(obs.: A fic, talvez, esteja chegando na reta final, e se todos vocês asseitarem, eu vou botar um extra sobre os personagens dentro da fic antes do capitulo 13, se não vai ter muito flash back n.n)**

**Jah neh...**


	13. Mamãe O aspirador de pó assassino

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**mais um capitulo **

**VO FAZE COSPLAY DE PAIN DE TANTO QUE EU TO AMANDO ELE NESSA FIC 8D**

**vamu lá!**

**obs.: A musica do capitulo anterior, não é de minha autoria, eu tinha esquecido de botar os créditos, então, a musica é do Pedra Letícia, o nome é Como você pode abandonar eu... Mas como eu achei que tinha meio a ver com a situação do Pain, e que tinha cara de ser uma letra by Hidan, eu botei ela n.n**

**desculpa a confusão**

**vamu lá! (2)**

* * *

**No capitulo anterior:**

Deidara: É, não dá pra reclamar... Mas gente, errr... eu tenho uma notícia pra dar....

Kisame: O que?

Deidara: Vou ter que sair do acampamento...

Akas e Miley: O QUE??????

**Capitulo 13**

**Deidei, fique, por favor!**

Tobi: Por que sempai?? o.o

Deidara: Minha mãe...

Kisame: Que que tem ela?

Deidara: Não tem mais condições de pagar o acampamento...

Kakuzu: Mas o Hidan ajuda! o.o (o Hidan...)

Hidan: Eu não, o Kakuzu te DÁ dinheiro XD

Kakuzu: Eu não, tu que é filho de rappers ò.ó

Hidan: Mas tu tem mais dinheiro na poupan....

Kisame: Porºº, o assunto é sério!

Tobi: Se cada um de nós te ajudar, Sempai ficar?

Deidara: Ah dificil... minha mãe não é muito com a minha cara...

Miley: Mas se for por causa do dinheiro a gente ajuda a pagar!

Os akas concordam com a cabeça...

Deidara: Ela vai vir aqui hoje, pra me buscar... nãoa cho que ela vá aceitar que eu fique...

Kisame: Se tu for embora...

Kakuzu: .. quem a gente vai chama de viado?

Hidan: E usar de saco de pancadas?

Tobi: E quem vai enxer o saco do Sasori comigo?

Miley: E que vai faze cosplay de homem comigo?? T.T

Zetsu: E quem vai enrrola a erva pra mim, ae??

Deidara Isso eu despensso o.o

OoOoOOoOoO

Enquanto isso, Pain tinha chamado a Konan pra fala alguma coisa...

Os dois tavam atraz da cabana (não pensem bobagem, do lado tinha uns titozinho tomando chá o.o)

Konan: Então... o que era tão importante? o.õ

_Esse cara me assusta cada vez mais ¬¬_

Pain: Pera ai... Hm... 'se eu enrrola a lingua agora, vo me mata...' Ta bem, Hm... Konan... eu... errr...

Konan: Eu sei... não precisa ser muito esperto pra notar...

Pain: Eu não to pedindo nada, mas, eu precisava te dizer... A musica do capitulo anterior, na verdade, o Hidan escreveu se referindo a ti, só que da amneira dele, é claro...

Konan: Mas, argh... eu não consigo esconder de mim mesma... Eu também gosto de ti...

No telhado da cabana, Takane, Liam e Yuta, estavam cada um com um balde de tinta...

Liam olha pra baixo: Errr... tem gente aqui perto...

Yuta: Da cabana?

Liam: É...

Yuta: A, deixa, são tudo uns idiotas mesmo...

Takane: Quem ta ali?

Liam: O cara dos pircngs e a guria de cabelo azul...

Yuta: Ele é inofencivo, e ela, bom, é uma garota ¬¬

Takane: Não subestimem a Konan-chan...

Liam: Errrr... Takane, pode dar uma olhadinha aqui? Oo''

Takane: Que que ouv... - olha pra baixo, Konan e Pain tão se beijando... - Oo'''

Yuta: Corneado antesmesmo de ter alguma coisa com ela XD, essa é novidade...

Liam repreende Yuta com os olhinhos mágicos do Alt 66 (vulgo ¬¬)

Yuta: Mas é verdade e.... - olha pro Takane que tava jgando o conteúdo do seu balde de tinta verde neles com uma cara tipo ò.¬ - Oo'' Takane-san?

Takane: Que foi? ¬¬

Liam: Er...

Takane: Vo buscar outro balde de tinta ¬¬ - dece do telhado pelo outro lado -

Liam: Acho que ele ficou mal...

Yuta: Claro né, ele gosta da tia do cabelo azul o.o Que agora ta meio verde...

Lá em baixo

Konan passa a mão no cabelo: Isso é tinta? ¬¬

Pain: Ao que tudo indica é... O:.:o

Konan olha pra cima: Chuveu tinta...

Pain: E dai?

Konan: é, foda-se...

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na entrada do acampamento, uma perua loira de farmácia, de salto 15, mini-saia, óculos Douce and Gabana do camelô, cheia de plumas, um casaco de pele de leopardo sintética e cara de uma mulher de uns 50 anos...

Os Akas e Miley foram até a entrada falar com ela, a mãe do Deidara...

Miley: É aquilo? o.o

Deidara: Sim, o nome dela é Suzuka...

Suzuka vai se aproximando deles como se estivesse desfilando: An, oi...

Deidara: Oi mãe.. un...

Suzuka: Quem são esses?

Deidara: Meus amio da cabana, os garotos né, e ela é minha NAMORADA Miley...

Suzuka: An, você virou lésbica?

Hidan começa a segurar o riso

Deidara: Não mãe, eu sou HOMEM, e gosto de MULHER

Suzuka: Tanto faz, pega tuas coisas e vamos...

Deidara abaixa um pouco a cabeça...

Sasori: Não! O Deidara fica!

Suzuka: An?

Deidara: É mãe, eu quero ficar!

Suzuka: Mas eu já te falei seu pirralho, que não tem dinheiro! - segura Deidara pelo braço -

Chega Uta

Uta: Errr... Suzuka?

Suzuka olha Uta de cima a baixo: Eu...

Uta: Meu nome é Tyochi Utamaru, e eu sou Coordenador da cabana Akatsuki, a cabana de seu filho...

Kisame cochicha pra Sasori: Esse é mesmo o Uta falando formalmente? o.o

Sasori: Ou ele é bi não só de opção sexual, como também de personalidade, ou ele é bom ator, ou é um clone malfeito dele o.o

Kakuzu: 50 conto que é bipolar...

Kisame: Personalidade...

Sasori: Ator... -apertam as mãos -

Uta: Se a senhora permitir, nós poderiamos ter uma conversinha?

Suzuka -olhinhos brilhando - : Claro n.n

Os dois saem

Hidan: Esse cara élouco o.o

Chega Pain e Konan cheios de tinta verde

Hidan: Que é isso porºº?? o.o

Konan: Bom, digamos que alguem não gostou do que a gente fez...

Pain: XD

Hidan: Hehe, vocês???

Konan: Não pensa bobagem se não te mato ¬¬

Hidan: Não disse nada...

Konan e Pain: MAS PENSOU ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos na cabana, tentando consolar Deidara que tava surtando, enquanto arrumava sua mala

Deidara: Não tem mais jeito, minha mãe é um monstro, ninguem vai conseguir convence-la T.\\)

Konan (não, não estava mais verde o.o): Calma Deidara, o Uta-san vai saber o que fazer...

_Ou não o.o_

Miley (sim ela tava lá o.o): Nyaaaaa Deidei-chan não pode ir... - mostra a lingua -

A porta abre

Uta entra e...

Uta: Dei-chan, desfassa as malas...

Akas e Miley: O QUE? O.O

Uta: Elee fica n.n

Deidara abraça Uta: Nyaaaa como você fez isso????

Uta: Digamos que descobri o ponto fraco da tua mãe XD

Deidara: Espero que não tenha feito nada que eu não faria ¬¬

Uta: Tu dormiria com a tua mãe? o.õ

Deidara - soco master no Uta - : Tarado o.o

Hidan: Bom, tenho que admitir que a mãe do Deidara é comivel...

Deidara - aura maligna -

Hidan: o.õ Mas é porºº

Uta: Teu soco é que nem o de uma menininha ¬¬

Deidara: D:

Resto - segura riso -

Uta: Bom, pra compensar que eu te salvei desse destino, eu tenho uma tarefa pra vocês...

Kakuzu: Espero que não envolva mufunfa ¬¬

Uta: Não na verdade, eu só quero que vocês... Arrumem a cabana n.n

Miley: Sorte que eu não durmo aqui n.n'' - sia correndo -

Akas: O.O D:

Deidara: Miley-chan me abandonou T.T

Uta: Não é tão ruim, poxa, olha o estado dessa cabana...

Camera mostra a cabana

As camas todas desarrumadas, roupa pra tudo que é lado, cuecas presas no ventilador, lagartixas nas paredes, sujeira pra tudo que é lado, bom, o resto é melhor nem fala o.o

Kakuzu: Ta mais limpo que o quarto do Hidan o.õ

Hidan: É no meu normalmente tem coisas pornô XD

Konan: Dispensavel o.o

Pain: Mas o quarto até que tá arrumado n.n''

Uta - joga uns baldes e vasouras pros Akas -: Limpem ¬¬

Kisame: Mas...

Uta: Sem mas... Limpem, daqui a uma hora eu volto pra ve como ta indo... - vira as costas e vai embora -

Konan: Eu lá tenho cara de empregada? ò.ó

Sasori: Quer que eu responda?

Konan: Eu enfio essa vassora no teu cº se tu responde ¬¬

Sasori: Tem...

Konan: ARGH!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Na cabana Aoitsuki...

Yuta, Takane, Liam e TODAS as gurias da cabana amarela...

Takane: E então, todos a favor do plano contra a Akatsuki?

Matsumoto: Sim, menos a parte da gente esplodir a cabana deles ¬¬

Meey: E de roubar o cérebro deles ¬¬

Mizu: E de castrar o Itachi o.o

Liam: Logo, vocês não concordam com nada?

Conan: Resumindo tudo... hm... é ¬¬

Yuta: Então vocês tem uma idéia melhor?

Conan: Sim... Bem, nos todos temos que nos unir, ou seja, juntar forças durante as provas contra eles...

Matsumoto: E quando for só contra um de nós, os da outra cabana sabotam a Akatsuki...

Liam e Yuta: .-. - babando -

Meey: Vocês não entenderam né?

Liam: Não :B

Takane: Tipo, nas provas a gente vai se juntar pra eles perderem sempre...

Liam e Yuta: Ahh XD

Takane: É uma boa idéia...

Yuta: Ainda preferia pichar toda a cabana mas...

Liam: ... O Takane fez o favor de jogar toda a tinta verde na cabeça de dois...

Yuta: Só pq foi corneado

Takane - metralha Yuta - (N/A.: Da onde as pessoas tiram essas metralhadoras? o.õ)

OoOOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso no chiqueiro da Akatsuki...

Hidan arrumando o lado oeste junto com Kakuzu, Konan e Kisame (no caso, o lado dos 4): Porºº, mas isso ta sujo mesmo - pega com uma pinsa uma cueca samba-canção de coraçãozinho...

Kisame - pega o troço da mão do Hidan -: Isso é meu o.o

Konan: Jura que tu usa cueca de coraçãozinho? ¬¬

Hidan: Gaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!

Kakuzu: Não fala nada, olha isso - mostra um kit de mascara de beleza -

Hidan: I-isso nem é meu o.o Deve ser da.. Konanzinha n.n'''

Konan: Eu não, odeio creme de abacate, fora que os meus tão guardados na minha moxila...

Hidan - pega o kit - Eu tenho que mater a minha pele perfeita ta ¬¬

Kakuzu e Kisame: Tah, sei...

Tobi, Deidara, Sasori e Zetsu no lado leste

Deidara arrumando as camas: Eu já tenho prática, lá em casa eu que fasso isso n.n

Tobi: AAAAAA Tobi odiar arrumar coisas T.T

Sasori: Uma coisa é certa, as coisas do Zetsu eu não arrumo...

Zestu: Ae, só pq tem minhas macoinhas é?

Sasori: Não, é pq pode ter coisas piores...

Zetsu: Ae, se vocês esperimentassem um poquinho ae, vocês iam gosta ae!

Tobi - cheira a maconha -: AAAAAAAAAAAA O.O Coisa ruim machucar narinas do Tobi T.T

Zestu: Fresco ae... - traga uma... -

Deidara: Nojento...

Chega Pain no lado oeste (ele também dorme daquele lado)

Pain: Olha, eu consegui um aspirador de pó! n:.:n

Konan: Finalmente usou a cabeça n.n - pega o aspirador -

Pain: Brigadin Konanzinha e... Pera, foi um elogiu?: o.õ

Konan - ligando o aspirador: Não exatamente...

Deidara: Ei, vocês tem que nos imprestar o aspirador!

Konan: Não temos não, foi o Pain que trouxe...

Deidara - poxa o aspirador -: Empresta rapidinho!

Kisame - puxa do outro aldo -: Depois que a gente usar!

Deidara: Mas a gente vai mais rapido!

Tobi: Cadê o Itachi-san?

Konan: Mas a gente pegou o aspirador

Deidara: Parem de ser egoistas!

Sasori: Depois vocês usam!

Kakuzu: Não, a gente usa primeiro!

Hidan: Solta essa merºº de aspirador do caraººº seus puººº ò.ó

Sasori: Deidara, solta...

Deidara: Mas danna...

Sasori: Solta

Deidara solta e...

Sai toda a poeira do aspirador em cima dos AkAS e das coisas que eles já tinham limpado...

Sasori: Soltamos...

Konan: Agora limpem ò.ó

Pain: Eles estouraram o aspirador da...

Porta esplode e falta luz, musica de filme de terror e raios no fundo

AkAS: TSUNADE O.O

Tsunade: O meu aspirado ò.ó

Pain: Ta aqui n.n''

O aspirador todo fudiºº

Tsunade: Argh, quanta poeira, eu volto quando vocês limparem isso, dai sr. Negato... A gente conversa... - bate a porta-

Konan: Negato?

Pain: Errr... loga história...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Uta na enfermaria conversando com Orochimaru que tava deitado na cama, com a perna engessada até a metade da cocha...

Orochimaru: Então Uta, como eles estão se saindo?

Uta: Olha, eu esperava que eles fossem piores, mas na verdade, eu to me apegando muito a eles...

Orochimaru: Você viu o Uchiha? Fofo né?

Uta: Na verdade ele não vai muito na cabana, alias, agora ele ta indo visitar a familia da namorada... Mas eu achei o Deidara muito parecido comigo quando tinha 17 anos...

Orochimaru: E como eles tão indo nas provas?

Uta: tãoo melhorando um pouco... Ganharam as ultimas duas, e tem chance de ganahr a próxima...

Orochimaru: Qual é a proxima mesmo?

Uta: É o cicuito aquele, começa depois de amanha cedo, e termina 3 dias depois...

Orochimaru: A, essa prova vai ser dificil...

Uta: Eles aguentam...

**Continua...**

* * *

**UHUUUUUU finalmente to postando \o/**

**desculpem a demora, tava em Florianópolis visitando meu tio n.n''**

**Mas tah ai neh...**

**esse capitulo ficou tosco...**

**Mas...**

**Seguinte, o extra vai ficar pra daqui a pouco, pq o proximo capitulo é importante...**

**Reviws:**

**Nina-osp: **Cara, esse troço da capricho me persegue o.o Sobre o extra, na verdade, o extra é sobre os Akas, os das fichas vão ter seus próprios flachs backs no próximo capitulos... No caso a sua, que é de outra cabana, talvez não apareca com Flash Back, só como participante da próxima prova...

**: **Calma tchê! Nunca que eu mandaria o Deidei embora, tanto que o Uta salvou ele n.n Porra, ele não vão faze coisa feia... essa fic não tem censura M, O.O fora que... ainda não é fim de semana, o Pain ainda não é da Konan ¬¬ (qqqqqqq) eu tenho o kutt da Tsuki22 e da kelL-chan eu acho... Nyaaaa eu amo o Uta, acho ele tão estupravel... ok, na real, agora que eu to postando a fic eu to on, vo até olha se tu tb não tah! Eu fiz uma song fic com a musica da Cascada, e to escrevendo uma... Mas não vo conta de quem n.n É, mais ou menos isso, é que as vezes eu esqueco dos personagens, dai inverto alguam coisa que eles tão fazendo pra me livra um pouco deles... XD tipo o Itachi, ta na casa da Yukki...

**Tsuki-22-chan: **Filha!!!! Bom, a voz dele no anime até que é bonita (eu amo a voz dele) mas tipo, cantando todo mundo fica com a voz diferente... Na verdade não fui eu, é uma musica que um amigo não-otaku meu me mostrou, dai eu baixei, lá em cima eu digo mais sobre isso... Nyaaaaaa gozei :B Nunca tiraria o Dei dessa fic ¬¬

Vick-chan Tenshi L. Schiffer: Tah neh... Pode deixar, eu vo dá um jeito de faze um Yaoizinho báááásico... Nyaaa tudo bem n.n To loca pra ler :B Eu mandei mais uma né? a da Shinji?

**Paula XD: **CONTROLE-SE MULHER O.O Calma, no próximocapitulo eu explico, vai ser uma cena fofinha n.n Ele não vai sai não o.o Sim sim, só vou dar uma editada na idéia, mas a base vai ser essa sim, gostei n.n HENTAI RULEIA

**Mah-Love-Rock: **Morri não filha T.T nomes bonitos \o//

**Sahki-chan: **Nyaaaaa a musica não é minha não, mas pode baixar ela, dai tu vai ver direitinho com é...

**Angel of the Red Sand: **Eu já me auto ofereci a Jashin 8D mas não deu muito certo... O.õ

**Bom, é isso de Reviw...**

**agora a prévia do próximo capitulo**

**Vai com tudo Ryuuku!! 8D**

**Será que os AkAS acabarão a fachina?**

**As outras duas cabana vão armar contra eles?**

**Eles vencerão a próxima prova... de resistencia?**

**Itachi foi conhecer a família de Yukki, como será isso?**

**E a volta da Patricinha Lésbica: Yuna!**

**Não percam o próximo capitulo: Malditas sejam as bandeirinhas!**

**Ryuuku: Deu :B**

**- dá maçã pro Ryuuku -**

Bom, por hoje é só pessoal XD

Jah neh


	14. Baratinha e Bandeirinha?

**- baka esta morta, aqui é o shinigami dela, e quando ela reviver, ela respónde os reviws... -**

* * *

**No capitulo anterior...**

Orochimaru: Qual é a proxima mesmo?

Uta: É o cicuito aquele, começa depois de amanha cedo, e termina 3 dias depois...

Orochimaru: A, essa prova vai ser dificil...

Uta: Eles aguentam...

**Capitulo 14**

**O circuito noturno, a baratinha e a volta da Lésbica D:**

_São 6:30 da tarde..._

_A gente começou a arrumar essa budega as 2:30_

_passaram-se 4:00 e a gente ainda não acabou..._

_Eu vo me matar ¬¬ _

_Preciso de um banho, de um calamante, e de um choque..._

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! - se esconde atraz do Kisame -

Kisame: Que foi sua bicha?

Deidara: Tem uma...

Konan: BARATA!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! O.O - esconde atraz do Kisame -

Kisame: Eu por acaso tenho cara de escudo? ¬¬

Konan e Dei: Tem o.o

Kakuzu: Vocês tão com medo duma baratinha?

Konan: Baratinha o escambal, é um monstro!

Kakuzu: Onde que ta?

Konan e Deidara apontam pro lado da cama do Hidan

Kakuzu vai até ali

Kakuzu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UM MONSTRO!!!! O.O

Konan: Eu te falei...

Kakuzu: Nunca vi uma barata tão grande...

Kisame: Vo olha... - olha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O.O

Pain: Que gritaria é essa?

Deidara: Tem uma barata-monstro ali do lado da cama do Hidan o.o

Pain: Barata? O.O Konan-chan, me salva T.T - esconde atraz da Konan -

Konan: ¬¬ Eu não mereço isso...

Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam com roupa de detetizadores, com mascaras, luvas, e dale tasca SBP na pobre baratinha...

Kakuzu: Porºº mas esse diábo de bicho não morre?

Pain: Ele é imortal ele vai nos comer T.T - se desespera -

Konan - paulada na cabeça do Pain -: Controle-se, seja homem uma vez na vida ò.Ó

Pain: i.i

Deidara - espreiando SBP sem piedade -: MORRA SUA BARATA MALDITA Ò.Ó

Sasori - pisa no bicho -: Nem assim ela morre O.O

Pain: To dizendo, ela é imortal...

Kisame - chega com um balde d'água -: Achei a solução - joga agua na baratinha -

Geral - espectativa -

Barata: ... - não morre -

Konan: PORRº NEM COM ÁGUA???

Deidara: Que tipo de pessoa morre com água? o.o

Konan: Eu Ò.ó

Chega Hidan saindo do banheiro

Hidan: Qual é a do barulho em seus merºº? ¬¬

Deidara: ESSA BARATA NÃO MORRE! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Barata?

Konan: É, a baratinha ali do lado da tua cama D:

Hidan: A seu bando de merºº se vocês tiverem feito alguma coisa contra a Shirlei ò.ó - pega a barata - Shirlei-chan, esses puººº de merºº do caralºº não fizeram nada contra você né meu chodó??

Shirlei: ...

Akas menos Hidan: O.Õ

Chega Uta: PAREM DE ARRUMAR TUDO E PONHAM AS ROUPAS MAIS CONFORTAVEIS DE VOCÊS, TÊNIS E A CAMISETA DA CABANA!

Kakuzu: Pra que gritar? ¬¬

Uta: Vão logo, depois vocês acabam de arrumar - bat a porta

Kisame: o.õ tah bem, errr... cadê minhas coisas?

Silencio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso,

Itachi e Yukki no restaurante esperando o pai da Yukki...

Chega um senhor de aparentes 55 anos, e senta ao lado de Yukki

Yukki: Papai! n.n Itachi-kun, esse é o meu pai, Tooru Yamaoka, pai, esse é meu namorado, Itachi Uchiha

Itachi se levanta para apertar a mãe de Tooru: Muito prazer sr. Yamaoka n/.\n

Tooru olha Itachi de cima a baixo com cara de desprezo, mas mesmo assim, aperta a mão do lindão :B: Prazer... e___e

Yukki susurra pro Itachi: Ele é meio superpreocupado, desde que a minha mãe... - para de falar...

Itachi: Yukki-chan, desculpa a indelicadeza mas, onde tá tua mãe? o/.\o

Tooru larga o cardápio: A mãe da Yukki morreu quando ela tinha 10 anos...

Itachi: A perdão, a Yukki não tinha me contado, sinto muito...

Yukki: Desculpe eu, Itachi-kun, eu achei que voc|ê ia achar estranho...

Itachi: Estranho? Por que?

Tooru: Yukki não gosta muito de falar sobre isso, por favor ¬¬

Itachi: Desculpa... Errr... Yukki, o que você vai querer, eu pa...

Tooru: Eu pago o dela, você paga o seu...

Itachi: Ta bem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na frente do mato do camping

Uta: Tenta liga denovo pro Itachi!

Kisame - discando o numero do Itachi no celular -: Não consigo, ele não atente!

Hidan: Deve ta fudendo com a namoradinha dele ¬¬

Miley: Yukki-chan não é desse tipo de coisa - surge do lado do Deidara -

Konan: Da onde tu apareceu? o.o

Miley: Ué, eu tava aqui o tempo todo o.o

Chega Mikoto e abraça o braço do Pain: Pain-kuuuun,quanto tempo n.n

Pain: A é, a autora tinha esquecido de ti XD

Konan - tirando as mãos da Mikoto do Pain -: Tira a patinha, maninha amada ¬¬

Mikoto: Por que? Por um acaso ele é tua propriedade? ¬¬

Konan: É, a gente ta junto né Pain?

Pain: É? o:.:õ... - olha pra Konan - É sim :B

Mikoto: Oh... Konan-nee-chan, você não tinha me contado... n.n - sorrizo falso -

Konan: Preferi que você descobrisse sozinha n.n - sorrizo falso 2 -

Hidan cochicha pro Pain: Essas duas tem a personalidade identica o.o

Pain: Não, a Konan é mais estressada e a Mikoto é mais atirada n.n

Hidan: A pego a irmã e a irmãzinha é?? XD

Pain: Por que eu ainda falo com tigo? ¬¬

Hidan: Porque eu sou gostoso, sexy, poderoso e...

Kakuzu: Modesto, idiota, puºº ¬¬

Hidan - abraça Kakuzu e faz cara tipo XD -: Nhaaaaaaa também te amo With Sugar XD

Kakuzu: Eu vo te interna cara... escreve o que eu to te dizendo... ¬¬

autora: escrevi :B

Konan: - voadora na autora -

Kisame: CONSEGUI!

Uta: Aleluia!!!!

Kisame: Alô? Itachi?

Itachi do outro lado da linha: Oi ...

Kisame: Volta pro acampamento que tem prova!

Itachi: Não dá, to falando com o pai da Yukki, e ele é legal n.n

Kisame: Foda-se, vocês dois tem que voltar, a prova é importante!

Itachi: A caraººº não dá pra faze sem mim?

Kisame: NÃO!

Itachi: Ta, vo dá um jeito ¬¬ - desliga -

Kisame: Ele vem

Uta: Ufa n.n''

Karu: Ta, e ai, cadê o Uchiha?

Uta: Ta vindo, ta vindo o.o''

OOoOoOoOoO

No restaurante

Yukki: Que foi? o.õ

Itachi: Desculpe sr. Yamaoka, mas eu e a Yukki temos mais uma prova do acampamento...

Tooru: Pode deixar que eu levo vocês n.n (nada que uma boa conversa sobre negócios não fassam um pai tratar o namorado da filhamelhor XD)

Yukki e Itachi: 'mudou totalmente de personalidade o.õ'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Já eram 8:00 da noite, o sol tava se pondo (horário de verão 8D) quando Yukki e Itachi chegam

Uta segura Itachi: Obrigado por ter chegado - beija Itachi -

Itachi: O.O - congela -

Yukki: D: - capota -

Uta - pouco se lixando pros dois -: Tah, é o seguinte, pros dois que chegaram agora, vocês vão ter que entrar no mato e lá, tem 10 bandeiras de cada equipe, a equipe que pegar mais bandeiras suas, e das outras equipes, ganha, mas não pode sair do mato até amanha as 8:00 da manha!

Yukki: A gente vai juntos?

Uta: Sim... - tapa na bunda do Itachi - VAI MULÉQUE Ò.Ó

Yukki e Itachi entram no mato...

Yukki: Err... Pra que lado a gente vai?

Itachi: Pra esquerda, vamos seguir o barulho das vozes!

Yukki: Tah...

OoOoOoOoO

Deidara, Sasori e Tobi caminhavam pelo matinho...

Tobi: Tobi não gostar de matinho... ter bichos esquisitos...

Sasori: ALI!

Deidara: O que?

Sasori: Uma bandeira

Tobi: Que cor?

Sasori: Sei lá, olha

Deidara: Minha franja atrapalha...

Tobi: Mascara...

Sasori: Parece vermelha...

Deidara: Pra mim é rosa...

Sasori: Tem sempre que me contrariar né?

Deidara: Tem!

Sasori: Tu é uma peste mesmo né?

Deidara: Não so não!

Sasori: É SIM!

Deidara: NÃO SO NÃO!

Sasori: É SIM!

Deidara: NÃO SO NÃO!

Sasori: É SIM!

Tobi: Errr...

SasoDei: QUE QUE É? Ò.Ó

Tobi: Pegaram a bandeira...

Deidara: Viu danna, tua culpa i.i

Sasori: Aff... Vamo procurar outras... - saem em busca de mais uma bandeirinha... -

OoOoOoo

Kisame, Kakuzu e Hidan

Kisame: Que prova mais chata...

Kakuzu: É, faz eu desperdissar dinheiro...

Hidan: Não seria tempo?

Kakuzu: Tempo é dinheiro 8D

Hidan: Baka...

Kisame: A merºº é que a gente não ve pra onde ta indo...

Os tres se olham

KakuKisaHi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - rolando pelo barranco -

Param no chão depois de 2metros de rolamento de barranco

Hidan: Ai meu cº i.i

Kakuzu: Acabei de fazer mais duas cicatrizes...

Kisame: Olha, uma bandeira!

Hidan - pega bandeira -: VIVA!!! NÓIS É FODA!!!

Kakuzu: Como que a gente sai daqui?

Kisame: .-.

Hidan: Errr...

Os tres se olham...

Kakuzu: Fudeu...

OoOoOoOoOo

Conan caminhava sozinho beeem calmo, com as mãos nos bolços...

Conan: Argh... Achar bandeirinhas, que coisa estúpida... - ouve uns gritos - Que?

Grito do além: ARGH CARAººº DE MARºº BUººº PUTº QUE PARIU CACEºº!!!

Conan: o.õ Gente ridicula, acho que deve ser aquele cara do cabelo cinza... Hm... Saco... - continua andando -

Os gritos não param...

Conan: Errr... - vai em direção aos gritos - Espero que eu não me arrependa depois...

Chega até o barranco e olha pra baixo

Conan: Precizão de ajuda?

Hidan: Você? Argh, qualquer um menos esse putinºº ¬¬

Conan: Tá bem, então eu vo embora... - vai siar mas... -

Kakuzu: Não pera ai, eu quero ajuda!

Kisame: Eu também...

Conan: Hm... Vai querer também? - diz olhando pro Hidan -

Hidan: Não, eu consigo sozinho u-ú

Conan: Tá bem... Pera ai que eu vo ve alguma coisa pra puxar vocês dai... - pega um galho - Ve se alcansa!

Kakuzu se estica: Merºº ¬¬ Kisame, me levanta!

Kisame: Que? Como assim? o-o

Kakuzu: Deixa eu subir nas tuas costas, dai a gente te puxa quando eu subir!

Kisame: Eu não, eca o.o

Kakuzu: Deixa de ser fresco pô, eu não so gay que nem o Hidan

Hidan: Ei! Ò.ó

Kisame: Mas pega mal!

Kakuzu: Não tem ninguem aqui, só nós 3 e o Conan!

Conan: Vocês vão subir ou não?

Kakuzu: O Kisame não tem certeza da sexualidade dele então ta com medo de eu subir nas costas dele!

Kisame: Então por que eu não subo nas tuas?

Kakuzu: Porque tu é 1000 vezes mais gordo que eu!

Hidan - senta- : Vo tira um cochilo ¬¬

Kisame: Não so não!

Conan: Mais alto é, gordo não dá pra vê, os dois são XD

Kakuzu: Abaixa logo!

No andar de cima, Yuna vê Conan deitado no chão segurando um galinho...

Yuna: Conan-nee-san, o que ta fazendo? o.o

Conan: Tentando puxar esses gays dai de baixo do barranco!

Yuna se deita também: Nyaaaa quero ver n.n

Kakuzu olha Yuna: Oi lésbica!

Yuna: Oi gay n.n

Kakuzu: o.o

Kisame: Haha XD

Kakuzu empurra Kisame no chão, e o fishman fica de joelhos: Não te meche! ò.ó - sobe nas costas do Kisame - Agora levanta!

Kisame: ARGH!!!! - se levanta com Kakuzu nas costas

Kakuzu: Agora me segura e anda um pouco até a parede do barranco pra eu subir!

Chega mais perto

Conan dá a mão pra Kakuzu e Yuna (?) a pega a outra mão

Kakuzu, com a ajuda dos dois escala a parede

Kakuzu já em cima: Ufa n.n'' Viu Kisame, ninguem morreu ¬¬

Kisame: o.o Que nojo...

oOoOoOoOooO

Meey, Mikoto e Matsumoto também procuravam as bandeiras...

Meey: Que nojo esse mato i.i

Matsumoto: Para de ser fresca, nem é tão ruim ò.ó

Mikoto: Olhem, é o Saso-san e o Dei-chan! - aponta pra Sasori e Deidara que tavam se estapeando e Tobi correndo em circulos gritando com os braços pra cima

Meey: Nyaaaa e o Tobi? o.õ

Matsumoto: Vamos até eles!

As tres chegam até os tres...

Deidara: Danna, para com isso!

Sasori: Para tu!

Meey: Err...

Tobi: Senpai, Sasori-dono...

SasoDei: Que que é? ò.ó

Tobi: Errr...

Os dois olham pra Meey, Matsu e Mikoto...

Mikoto: Oi n.n''

Meey: Desculpa atrapalhar o dark lemom XD

Mikoto: Dark Lemom é o Kakuzu e Hidan, eles são lemom 8D

SasoTobiDei: o.õ

Matsumoto: Vocês já acharam alguma bandeira?

Sasori: Grassas ao DEIDARA não ¬¬

Deidara: Por que graças a mim? E tu, não fez nada?

Começam a descutir denovo

MatsuMeeyMikoTobi: ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, fora do amto, os coordenadores estavam sentado tomando cervejinha

Tsunade: Poxa, o tempo passo bem rápido, já são 2:00 da manhã...

Jiraiya: Pois é, mas na real, eu to meio preocupado, ninguem saiu correndo do mato ainda...

Uta: Nem deu um grito de pânico...

De dentro do mato

Um grito de pânico desesperado, sem saber se é masculino ou feminino...

JiraUtaTsu: O.O

**Continua...**

* * *

**LOL**

**adorei esse capitulo, o inicio ta totalmente fora da história, mas eu precisava de uma coisa ssim...**

**Meu Shinigami me reviveu...**

**Ryuuku: EU AJUDEI 8D**

**Não vou responder os reviw hj pq to meio sem tempo, daqui a pouco vo no shopping com o Kakuzu, Itachi, Hidan e Tobi 8D (sério, são meus amigos cosplayers... e eu chamo eles assim)´**

**O Ryuuku vai fazer a prévia, e eu já meu vou...**

**Ryuuku:**

**Será que Hidan conseguirá sair do barranco?**

**Yuna está bolando um plano, o que será?**

**Itachi e Yukki estão sozinhos no mato, hentai?**

**Quem gritou?**

**Kisame se recupererá do trauma de Kakuzu nas suas costas?**

**Onde estarão Pain e Kona, mais hentai?**

**Não percão o próximo capitulo**

**Saindo do mato: Uma demostração de amizade é prova?**

**Só mente aqui, no Discovery Kids, **

**NÃO, pera ai,**

**no n.n''**

**Autora - dá maçã pro Ryuuku -**

**Ryuuku: Weeeeeeee 8D - comendo maçã -**

**Ja neh**


	15. Extra: Deidara e o complexo da barba

**Gente, eu só vo posta essa histórianha aleatória, que tem um pouco a ver com a História da fic, pq eu preciso avizar que, eu vo ficar 12 dias longe, sem poder escrever, pq eu vo i viajar pra Flórida 8D sim, vo pra Disney visitar o Mikey :B **

**Mas eu compenço quando eu chegar... **

**Essa histórinha se passa num dos dias que não aparecem na fic, e tem como protagonistas o Pain, Deidara, Kisame, e Tobi...**

**Espero que de pro gansto :9**

**Jah neh...**

**obs.: To sem cidiha, e nem qualquer outro acento, muito menos o alt 66 T.T entao, ta tri mal escrito _**

* * *

**Colonia de Férias: Cabana Akatsuki**

**Extra nº 1**

**Deidara em:**

**Deidara e o Complexo do barbear...**

Kisame, Tobi, e Pain estavam no banheiro da cabana... cada um fazendo suas coisas (não pensem bobagem o____o)

Kisame, estava se barbeando 8D

Chega Deidara com sua escova de dentes...

Deidara: Kisame-san, você se barbeia??? o_o''

Kisame: Errr... sim? O.õ

Pain: Coisa normal :B Alias, Quantos anos tu tem Deidara? o.õ

Deidara: 16... Faço 17 agora em maio n.n'' Mas Kisame, quantos anos você tem pra tá se barbeando...

Kisame: 17... Mas fasso isso desde os 14 8D Por que?

Deidara: Leader-sama?

Pain: Eu? - totalmente desligado -

Deidara: Não, a vovozinha ¬¬

Pain: A tá... - continua a escovar os dentes -

Deidara: Não seu burro, e com tigo mesmo ¬¬

Pain: A tá, que que é?

Deidara: Aff ¬¬

Pain: A.. err.. desde o ano passado :B

Tobi: Sempai... você não se barbeia? o.õ

Deidara: Não n.\\)'''''''''

Tobi: Tah neh...

Pain - apertas bochechas de Deidara-: Bochechas fofas 8D

Kisame: Que coisa gay, Leader... Deidara bochechas-de-bebê :B

Deidara: A, vão a merºº ¬¬

Pain: Haha, e ainda depila as pernas 8D

Deidara: Eu so assim mesmo tá!

Kisame: Tu é uma mulher isso sim XD

Deidara: Por que eu to perdendo tempo falando com vocês? - começa a escovar os dentes -

Kisame: Uma mulher sem peitos?

Pain: Eu gosto de pouco peito... .-.

Kisame: Que bom? ¬¬

Pain: 8D

Deidara: Na verdade, eunão gosto de pelos ¬¬

Tobi: Depilação com cera ruleia 8D

Deidara: Vocês são chatos sabiam ¬¬

Kisame: Não, tu é tosco 8D

Pain: Mas a cera quente não doi? o__O

Deidara: Mas... como assim?

Tobi: Ué, sempai é assim tipo ''bundinha-de-nene'' naturalmente?

Deidara: Sim o.o

Kisame: Que meigo...

Deidara: Pelo menos eu não sinto dor do gilete :P

Pain: Pro seu governo, tem creme pra barbear, que faz com que agente não sinta dor ¬¬

Deidara: Ai, foda-se -.-`` - sai dobanheiro -

Kisame: Bicho bizarro...

Pain: Sim... mas''ela'' é fofinha XD

Kisam: Totalmente8D

No outro dia...

Deidara no banheiro...

Dedara - pega o creme de barbear do Kisame -: Será que dói muito? - passa um pouco na bocheca... - Nao, deve ser legal, esse creminho é geladinho... - Pea gilete do kISAME E....-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fora do banheiro

Pain: Ele tentou e barbear? -.-''

Kisame:Sim... Meudeus, que cara idiota...

Chega Deidara com a cara toda esfolada...

Deidara: Voces disseram que nao doi T.T

Kisame: uando se tem uma barba né sua loira burra --'

Pain: Vo tira uma foto disso XD

Deidara: T.T

**FIM**

* * *

**Tosquera gente xP**

**Bom, foi só pra vcs na tentarem me matar, mas prometo, que uando eu voltar eu posto a fic O____O**

**Bom, atéa volta n.n**

**DISNEYYYYYYYYY :B**


	16. O medo do palco e o filho do Zetsu

****

**Voltei galera :B**

**LEIAM ISSO PORºº :B :**

**Olá pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida 8D (ou já vi e num lembro .-.)**

**A Disney é perfeita, mas os EUA são podres ¬¬ **

**Mesmo assim... lá, eu recebi inspiração 8D**

**Então, vou poder postar n.n**

**Tomara que eu não tenha demorado demais, mas pode deixar eu compensso nesse capitulo, mas não deixem de ler, ok? n.n''**

**Seguintxe, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo negócio do extra...**

**Eu prometi que ia ter, mas tá dificil oO'' **

**Já começei a escrever o da Konan, e to pensando em postar um de cada vez, tipo, primeiro o da Konan, que já ta pronto, depois do do Deidara que eu to acabando e os outros mais depois, entre cada capitulo, e ae? o que vocês acham? me digam por reviw, por favor, é importante pra fic... **

**Sobre a pouca aparição dos personagens das fichas... **

**Gente, essa fic é da AKATSUKI, os personagens das fichas são só sequndários, que aparecem quano estremamente nessesário... fora que é dificil administra uns 20 personagens que nem tá aqui na fic... Dá um desconto né xP... Além do que, eu escolhi uns pra aparecerem mais, que nem a Miley, Yukki, Takane, Conan... **

**(desculpa se eu fui grossa, to na TPM u-ú)**

**Alias, **

**pra não dizerem que é plágio, eu já vou dizendo, Alice in Wonderland não me pertence, e eu não peguei a idéia da fic da Yze-chan ''Tobi no país das Maravilhas'', uma fic maravilhosa por sinal, aconselho ;D. Então, não é plágio, é só uma idéia parecida, até porquê, eu não botei o Tobi, e sim o Deidara, e no caso, é uma pessa de teatro, a da fic da Yze, segue bem mais o filme.. **

**(provavelmente vc não entendeu porra nenhuma do que eu falei ali no desclaimer, mas vai entender durante a fic n.n)**

**Ja ne**

* * *

**No capitulo anterior...**

Uta: Nem deu um grito de pânico...

De dentro do mato

Um grito de pânico desesperado, sem saber se é masculino ou feminino...

JiraUtaTsu: O.O

**Capitulo 15**

**Medo do palco, Zetsu virou papai!**

Tsunade: Alguem se machucou!

Jiraiya: Pegem as lanternas!

Uta: Que lanternas?

Tsunade: A gente não tem lanternas...

Jiraiya: Não?

UtaTsu - negativo com a cabeça -

Jiraiya - senta na cadeira denovo -: Então o jeito é só esperar 8D

Tsunade: ¬¬

Uta - toma suquinho de caixinha -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Eu to caminhando a mais de 2 horas com o Leader, que é mais fresco que a Mikoto ¬¬ _

_E não vai ter hentai pq a autora não sabe escreve hentai (sabe ela sabe, mas tem vergonha --') ¬¬_

_E..._

Pain: - gritinho de mulher -: D:

Konan: Outro mosquito? ¬¬

Pain: Não, agora é... UMA BARATINHA O.O

Konan: S-shirlei? o.o

Shirlei: ... - modo barates on - Seus toscos, eu sou só uma baratinha ¬¬

Pain: O que disse Shirlei?

Konan: Tu fala barates? oO'''

_Acabo de descobrir que o Pain, além de uke (segundo o Deidara), ele ainda fala a lingua das baratas D: To fudiºº ¬¬_

Pain: Eu fui escoteiro, tinha que saber me comunicar com os animais XD

Shirlei - barates -: Cada louco que me aparece ¬¬

Pain: Shirlei-san, não era pra você estar com o Hidan?

Shirlei (N/A: Todas as falas da Shilrlei são em barates): Era, mas o retardado do meu senpai caiu num barranco e não quer ajuda pra sair, então ele me mandou vir procurar ajuda ¬¬ (N/A: OLHA ONDE VEIO PARAR A FIC O.O)

Pain: Onde fica esse barranco???? - procura -

Konan: Que? Barranco, como assim?

Pain: A Shirlei me disse que o Hidan caiu num barranco o:.:o - pega pulço da Konan - Shirlei, mostre-nos o caminho!!! o.o

Shirlei - ''correndo'' na frente -

Pain - puxando braço da Konan pra ela ir... -

Konan: Pode me soltar, eu vo ir ¬¬

Pain: A tah, desculpa :B

Shirlei: ¬¬

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi e Yukki também procuravam as bandeirinhas...

Itachi: Que droga... a gente tinha que vir pelo lugar mais barrento...

Yukki: Itachi-kun, cuidado com os galhos! - desvia dum ''pequeno'' (le-se: ENORME) galinho -

Itachi: Não tem problema eu - PLOFT (efeito tosco ¬¬) -

Yukki: Itachi-kun!!! o.o - vai socore-lo -

Itachi tinha batido de cara num galho e caido na lama (eca o.o)

Itachi: Argh... Minha cabeça - meio tonto tenta levantar, com um pequeno corte na testa -

Yukki - puxa um estranho livro de algum lugar da calça o.o -: Pode deixar, eu cuido disso n.n''''

Itachi: o.õ

Yukki pegava umas folhas, picava e fazia meio que bolinhas com elas...

Itachi: Yukki... o que tu tá fazendo? o/.\O

Yukki: Um negocio pro seu machucado, minha avó que encinou...

Itachi: Desde quando tu tem dotes medicinais? ''LOL''

Yukki: Desde bem pequena - põe o bolinho de folinhas com cheiro bom na testa lanhada do Itachi - Isso vai ajudar a melhorar n.n

Itachi: Obrigado... oO'' - segura o bolinho - eu tenho que ficar segurando?

Yukki: Dá pra gente amarrar n.n - puxa um pano de algum lugar do além - quer que eu amarre...

Itachi: Não, só segura o bolinho... - amarra -

OoOoOoOoO

No barranco...

Deidara, Sasori e Tobi foram ajudar também, a tirar Kisame, que tava olhando pro nada com cara de zumbi e balaçando os joelhos (advinha por que?), e o Hidan tava tento um ataque porque não tinha força pra subir a parede do barranco

Hidan: PORRº MERºº Ò.Ó eu vo apodrecer aqui ò.ó Chama minhas nega que elas vão saber o que fazer ò.ó

Kakuzu já no andar de cima: Hidan. cala essa tua boca, e te acalma, a tua barata foi procurar ajuda!

Hidan: A Shirlei nunca demora tanto, devem ter pindurado ela e usado ela de pinhata (é assim que escreve?) pra aniversário de criancinha ò.ó

Chega Shirlei, Pain e Konan

Shirlei: Eu disse ¬¬

Konan: Hidan, como tu foi para ai? o.o

Hidan: Eu cai porºº, agora me tirem daqui!

Yuna chega com um machado

Conan: O que você vai fazer com isso? Oo''

Yuna: Ele pode tentar escalar fincando isso na parede n.n

Hidan: Me dá essa bosºº

Yuna - joga machado -

Hidan - pega machado e crava na parede do barranco -: E agora? o.õ

Pain: Por que alguem inteligente não desce lá e ajuda ele?

Kakuzu: Seria mais facil se o Kisame ajudasse ¬¬

Kisame - balançando que nem autista -

Sasori: Eu desso lá, mas antes, amarrem alguma coisa na minha cintura!

Tobi: Tipo o que?

Sasori - pega uma tisora, puxa o cabelo do Deidara -

Deidara: D-d-anna? O.\\)

Sasori: Cala a boca - corta as medeixas do Deidara - Corda de cabelo!!!

Deidara: MEU CABELO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - desmaia -

(N/A: sempre quis corta o cabelo do Deidara :B)

Konan: Mas vai arrebentar!

Sasori: O cabelo do Deidara é mais forte que uma corda, olha o estado da tisora - mostra tisora toda torta -

Todos: O.O

Depois de amarrado, Sasori começa a descer os 2m de altura do barranco, enquanto os outros seguravam a ''corda''...

Sasori: Hidan, eu vo prender o cabelo aqui no chão, e daí tu sobe escalando o cabelo!

Hidan: Ta... - escalando -

Sasori: Kisame, depois que eu for, você vai!

Kisame - autistando -

Meey: A gente vai ter que chamar um guindaste pra tirar ele daqui...

Hidan consegue subir: AWEEEEEEEE FINALMENTE!!!! - pega nos peitos da Matsumoto -~Já achava que nunca mais ia poder fazer isso :'D

Matsumoto - soco mega ultra forte no Hidan -: TARADO Ò.Ó

Yuna - cutuca os peitos da Matsumoto - Nyaaaaa n.n

Matsumoto: Louca o.o - voadora na Yuna -

Sasori - sobe de volta -

Todos comemoram

Conan: Agora só falta o Kisame!

Pain: Ah, ele consegue sai sozinho...

Hidan: Ele tem uns dois metros de altura mesmo XD

Geral menos Hidan: ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOo

Algum tempo depois...

Kisame sai o buraco...

Bla bla bla...

Eles contam as bandeirinhas e...

Uta: AUTORA, PARA DE SE PREGUIÇOSA Ò.Ó

i.i

Continuando...

No final, quem ganhou essa disputa foi as gurias, pq foram mais competentes ¬¬

Uta: D

Tsunade fala pras garotas: Parabéns meninas n.n

Ki-iros - comemoram -

Akas e Aois: ò___ó

Yuta: Como fomos perder para garotinhas?

Hidan: É contra a raça humana... Eu quero minhas nega pra me consolar...

Shirlei (ELA VOLTOU :B): Não enquanto tiverem crianças por perto ¬¬

Hidan: Que cºº i.i

Konan: Não subestimem as mulheres... Mas.. POºº QUE MERºº A GENTE NÃO GANHA NEM UMA ò____Ó - modo Hidan on -

Pain: Calma Konan... Não adianta se estresar n.n'''

Hidan: Estresse da rugas baby 8D

Kakuzu - Porrada no Hidan -: Cala a boca Hidan... Errr... Uta?

Uta num cantinho isolado, que nem o Tamaki quando a Haruhi corta ele (8D), cheio de cogumelos em volta dele... e nele...

Kisame: Errr... Uta?

Uta - olha pra eles com cara de zumbi -: Q-q-que é?

Akas: AAAAHHHH O__o

Tobi: Let's go to the Candy Mountain, Charlie 8D

Deidara - chuta cabeça do Tobi -

Pain: Se fosse o Hidan saia rolando 8D

Konan - chuta cabeça do Pain -

(obs.: COMPETIÇÃO DE CHUTAR CABEÇAS 8D - tem a cabeça chutada - x.X)

Kisame: Erem, continuando... ¬¬

Kakuzu: Uta-sempai, qual o tipo da próxima prova...

Uta - se recompõe -: Vocês são timidos?

Hidan e Deidara sendo sarcastidos: Ai eu so XD

Itachi: Pra que timidez? Nunca esconderia essa minha perfeição 8D

Kisame: - chuta cabeça do Itachi -

Uta: Erem, é que vocês terão que subir num palco...

Deidara: P-p-palco?? o____o

Konan: Vai dizer que tem medo de palco? ¬¬

Deidara: Trauma de infancia i.i

Sasori: Ele teve que ser a borboletinha que desabroxa na 7ª série ¬¬

Akas, menos Deidara: - segurando o riso -

Deidara: Fui humilhado D':

Uta: Bom, foda-se, nessa vai ser mais facil...

_Ou não..._

_Bom, teatro pode não ser meu forte... Mas pelo menos não é tão dificil..._

_Quer dizer, palco, lembra teatro... né? o__o_

Uta: Bom, é isso n.n

Konan: Ã?

Pain: Ele acabou de explicar...

Konan: Me desliguei um pouco... n.n

Kakuzu: Explicação demais leva tempo, ou seja, gasta dinheiro ¬¬

Hidan - vai chuta a cabeça do Kakuzu -

Kakuzu - segura pé do Hidan que ia chuta-lo -: No mais, a gente vai ter que fazer uma cena de um filme da Disney...

Itachi: Não necessáriamente uma cena, podem ser até 5 cenas de um filme da Disney...

_Que que o Deidara ta fazendo ali no canto obscuro? o__õ_

Sasori: Eu sugeri o Pinoquio... 'Dai eu ia ser o protagonista 8D'

Tobi: Mas Tobi dar a idéia de fazer o Charlie the Unicorn... Mas Itachi disse que não é da Disney...

Pain: Da eu sugeri Peter Pan... E levei porrada...

Hidan: Acabou que a gente vai fazer...

Kakuzu: Alice no País das Maravilhas...

Konan: E deixa eu adivinhar, o Deidara vai ser a Alice? ¬¬

Deidara - cara de zumbi -: SIM!!!! O___O

Konan: E eu a rainha malvada? ¬¬

Akas: SIM 8D

Tobi: E o Pain o reizin que não manda em porºº nenhuma 8D

Pain: i.i

Uta: Vamos lá pra cabana, lá a gente decide o resto dos personagens...

Vão pra cabana

OoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso...

Zetsu estava num hospital ali perto...

Na maternidade...

Zetsu falava com a Créudisney (sim, eles voltaram ¬¬) que estava na cama que as novas mamães ficam...

Zetsu: Estou tão emocionado :'D

Créusdisney: ...

Zetsu: Nossa sementinha é tão... fofa!!!

Semente e Créudisney: ...

Zetsu: :'D Mamãe vai ficar tão orgulhosa!!!

OoOoOoOoO

Na cabana...

Sasori: Alguem ai viu o Zetsu?

Tobi: Ele falar alguma coisa sobre ir ver o filho dele nascer... - falando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo... -

Akas: É O QUE????? O____O

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ai genteee**

**vortei :B**

**Senti saudades!!! 8D**

**Bom, deixando de bobagem, vo da um Crtl + c numa coisa que ta lá no início pra reforçar:**

**pra não dizerem que é plágio, eu já vou dizendo, Alice in Wonderland não me pertence, e eu não peguei a idéia da fic da Yze-chan ''Tobi no país das Maravilhas'', uma fic maravilhosa por sinal, aconselho ;D. Então, não é plágio, é só uma idéia parecida, até porquê, eu não botei o Tobi, e sim o Deidara, e no caso, é uma pessa de teatro, a da fic da Yze, segue bem mais o filme.. **

Só que agora vcs já sabem do que eu to falando 8D

Bom, agora não vo responde os reviws, pq to com muuuuuuuuuuita fome e quero postar logo...

Ryuuku: Sinópse?

Não, hoje não, hoje é só capitulo mesmo...

Ryuuku: T.T maçã? 8D

- joga maçã -

Ateh gente

prometo que o próximo vem antes do fim da semana!!!

jah neeeeh


	17. Deidara com cara de 10 anos e Termas

**

* * *

**

Fala ae possas 8D - se mata -

**Bom... **

**Não tenho nada pra fala.. Mas te digo que...**

**Akatsuki no J.B. vem ai! **

**:B**

* * *

**No capitulo anterior**

Na cabana...

Sasori: Alguem ai viu o Zetsu?

Tobi: Ele falar alguma coisa sobre ir ver o filho dele nascer... - falando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo... -

Akas: É O QUE????? O____O

**Capitulo 16**

**Deidara com cara de ''ui, me comeram!!!'' D:**

Tobi: É gente, Zetsu-sempai virou papai... 8D

Kakuzu: Assim, do nada? o_o

Tobi: Não né, Kakuzu-chan, vou te explicar como nascem os bebês..

Kakuzu: Eu sei da onde eles vem ¬¬

Tobi: Da cegonha! Por isso que chega rápido, depois de 2:00 é de gratiz, e a cegonha não que fica sem dindin 8D

Akas: o_õ

Tobi: Não é?

Hidan: Não, é assim, papai e mamãe se comem, dai tu nasce 9 meses depois 8D

Tobi: O____O

Konan: Hidan, na próxima, tu não vai ter filhos ¬¬

Hidan: D:

Uta: Mudando do assunto ''Babys'', vamos decidir os papéis, a gente só tem 1 semana...

Deidara: Mas e o meu cabelo?

Uta: Nada que uma Alice meio lésbica não resolva 8D

Akas: O____O'''''''''''

Konan: Que que isso tem aver?

Uta: Ué, ele não tem peitos, cortaram o cabelo, cara de homem, e penugem em cima do lábio, é Alice traveco 8D

Deidara: Que que é penugem? o_o

Kakuzu: Indicios de barba ¬¬

Deidara: Jura? ºoº

Kakuzu: sim... o_õ

Deidara - saltitando de alegria -

(lembram do extra? 8D)

Deidara - pisa na Shirlei -

Hidan: S-s-shirlei? o_o

Shirlei: X.x

Hidan: SHIRLEI!!!!!!!! NÃO, SHIRLEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! - desaba em lágrimas -

Pain: Quer dizer que pra matar uma barata a gente tem que comemorar? o_õ

Konan: Aparentemente... sim D:

Hidan: Shirlei... T_____T você estáva tão bem...

Kisame: Ah, tu consegue outra, na bagunça, é facil cria-las 8D

Hidan: Mas a Shirlei... tava na minha familia a gerações... 300 anos T___T

Akas: O____O

Espirito da Shirlei: Hidan, um dia nos veremos no inferno, mesmo que dure mais de 1000 anos i.i

Hidan: Shirlei i.i

Espirito da Shirlei: adeus... meu irmãozinho!!! (COMO ASSIM?)

Akas: o.o

Itachi: Irmão?

Hidan: Sim i.i Shirlei era minha irmã maiis velha... i.i

Akas: D:

OoOoOoOoOoO

Em um quarto escuro...

Voz feminina: kukuku (rizada de vilão de anime 8D) eles não sabem o que os esperam...

Yuta: Você tem certeza disso?

Voz feminina: Totalmente MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Liam: Só não machuca o Hidan porque ele joga pump comigo o_o

Mikoto: Nem o Pain porque ele é bom 8D

Conan: Alias, por que, vocês querem acabar com a Akatsuki? Ta parecendo anime ¬¬

Yuta: Porque eles são uma forte ameaça contra a vitória dos nossos times!

Takane: Sim, fora que eles não prestam ò.n

Matsumoto: Takane, você passou pro lado negro D:

Yuta: Depois do que ouve? Sim, ele viru macho 8D

Takane: ¬¬

Voz feminina: Então, o que eu devo fazer é...

OoOoOoOoOo

Na Akatsuki...

Uta: Deidara, agora você faz cara de mulher...

Deidara - cara de bicha -

Uta: Não, faz tipo, cara de ''ui, me comeram''

Kakuzu: Como seria uma cara dessas?

Tobi: A cara do Hidan 8D

Hidan: i.i Shirlei...

Konan: Ele ainda ta disolado por causa da Shirlei...

Deidara: Seria algo tipo - abre a boca, abre bem os olhos, põe mão aberta erto da boca -

Uta: Uiii... É, isso ai! 8D

Deidara: Que que isso tem a ver com Alice no País das Maravilhas? o_õ

Konan: Pelo que eu sei, a Alice era uma inocente garotinha de 9, ou 10 anos... Não uma puta o_o

Uta: Eu sei... mas na real, eu não tinha pensado em fazer exatamente seguindo a rigor a história... .-.

Kakuzu: Como assim/ o_o

Uta: Tipo, o Deidara não tem cara de 10 anos...

Sasori: Tem sim...

Uta: A, cala a boca ¬¬ Mas continuando...

OoOoOoOO

Enquanto isso, as garotas

Matsumoto: PAREM DE DISCUTIR Ò___Ó

Meey: Mas eu já disse que EU vo se a bela adormecida! ò__ó

Mizu: Mas eu disse primeiro!

Meey: Mas eu so mais parecida!

Matsumoto - bate nas duas -: CHEGA! Eu vou decidir quem vai ser a Bela Adormecida ò___ó

Mizu e Meey: o__o - medo -

Matsumoto: Então vai ser a... a.... - olha ao redor -

As garotas olhavam com cara de ''essa louca pirou legal''

Matsumoto: MIKOTO!

Miley: Mas o que a Miko-chan tem a ver com a Aurora?: '-'

Matsumoto: Nada, mas ela é a que ta mais quieta hoje...

Mikoto no cantinho com aura maligna

Yukki: Alguem pergunta que que ouve?

Garotas - empurram Yukki lá -

Yukki: Mikoto-san... errr...

Mikoto: - vira pra Yukki com cara maquiavélica -

Garotas: D:

OoOoOoO

E na cabana masculina...

Yuta: Hahaha!!!

Takane: Não tem nada de mais em faze a Branca de Neve!

Liam: Até por que...

Takane: Tu vai ser a Branca, Yuta eD

Yuta: A não! Eu não! O Liam!

Liam: Nem vem!

Yuta: Tah mas eu...

Entra Tsunade

Takane: Olá Tsunade-sama n.n

Yuta - imitando a voz do Takane só que bem mais afeminada -: Olá Tsundade-sama ARGH!

Tsunade|: ¬¬ oi garotots, eu queria avisar, que amanha vocês serão acordados mais cedo... E já que o Jiraiya aindas ta sumido no bordel (D|

::) eu que vimm avisar sobre sso...

Yuta: Isso o que?

OoOoOOo

Uta: Isso mesmo, amanha vamos as termas que tem aqui nas redondezas n.n

Hidan: UHUL! suruba :B

Uta: Mas as termas unisex são só pra maiores de 18 anos ¬¬

Hidan: i.i

Tobi: Piscininha qentinha :B weeeeee

Pain: Criança inocente...

Hidan: Nem quem vaifazer 18 daqui a 1 mes? o_o

Uta: Não ¬¬

Hidan: Mas eu nasci numa fonte termal unisex... tem que dar i.i

AkAS MENOS Kakuzu e Hidan: D:

Kakuzu: Nem queiram saber o_o

Kisame: Então, qual a grassa se a gente não pode nem...

Konan: Não completa a frase...

Uta: Pra mim tem grassa sim...

Garotos: D:

OoOoOo

No outro dia de manha...

Uta - soprando uma corneta -

Kakuzu: Argh, que que é? ò__ó

Uta: Hora de acordar queridos D

Konan: Por que logo as 6:30 da manha?

Itachi - vira pro lado e dorme denovo -

Uta: Porque hoje a gente vai nas Termas n.n

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ola gente XD**

**Ryuuku, vai lá com a sinópse que eu to com pressa...**

**errr... vo ficar mais um capitulo sem responder os reviws n.n''' - esplode -**

**Ryuuku:**

**Deidalice no país das maravilhas?**

**As Termas unissex serão invaidadas?**

**E Nakato, boa ou ruim?**

**Uma briga entre irmãs?**

**Ultima semana no Acampamento, agora que o Orochimaru fuma!!! 8D**

**não percam!**

**É isso gente...**

**Até a próxima**

**La push baby, la push!**


End file.
